Code Geass: the liars tale
by The Pokemon Traveller
Summary: In this story, we follow the adventure of Rai. A boy with the same geass power as Lelouch. However, how will he use his geass? Will he use it to help the black knights? Maybe aid Britanna in their bid to take over the world? Or maybe he'll use it for other purposes? Find out in Code Geass: the liar's tale. Contains: Rai x Milly
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 the liar is born. **

"General Bartley, we finished the knightmare training with experiment A. We should return him to his capsule!" The bald general looked at the outspoken researcher as they sat around their research table. "Be quiet! That boy isn't going anywhere" he gruffly said. He looked over at the shirtless boy who sat on the floor near him. "When prince Clovis hears of this find, I'm sure to be promoted" thought Bartley with a grin. However the power hungry general had failed to discover the boy's true secret, the power known as Geass.

Known as the power of the kings, this mysterious ability can be bestowed on people by other certain people known as immortals. The geass manifests differently in each individual, possibly related to their inner desires and personality. This boy was one of them. Bestowed with the kings power, he used this power to escaped into the world and begin his tale in this torn world of freedom and power.

"You will let me leave" whispered the boy as he sat there shaking. "What did you say boy?" growled the general walking up to him. "You will let me free!" shouted the boy. This was when his true power activated. Geass had granted this boy the power of absolute obedience, allowing him to plant commands within a person's mind with his voice. Now under his control the general began to show him the way out, but before the boy left. He gave one last command to all his geass victimizes. "Forget about me" he ordered finally making his escape.

During his escape the boy managed to gain control of a Knightmare. Humanoid war machines developed by the Holy Britannia Empire, These machines were the very weapons used to conquer japan many years ago. Getting into the Knightmare made the boy smile. The training he had been put through by the scientists had made him very skilled at controlling these machines. It was almost second nature to him. With a quick system check the boy blasted off in the knightmare, finally free from his prison.

It took him only a few hours to reach a settlement known as area 11. An area split into two parts, the old and new. The old part was what remained of the destroyed japan. Here Resistance groups fought trying to take back japan as an interdependent nation.

While new part was a new up to date city with everything a Britannia man and women could ever want. However in this area was also Ashford Academy, established by the Ashford family's foundation in the Britannia settlement in Area 11. The school is large and extravagant, having even its own chapel. This was the school for Britannia's in area 11 and was our fleeing boy would end up.

It was as the boy entered the old section of area 11 through a wreaked tunnel. He abandoned his knightmare and continued on foot. "Having a Knightmare with me, would just make me a target" he thought making his way through the old torn city. It was not a pleasant place, as the boy walked through the town he saw people on the streets begging, some collecting whatever they could find. "What is this place?" he thought as he walked on. His bare feet feeling the very cold and wet ground, he shivered as he finally reached the border. The new part of area 11, it looked clean and fresh and its streets lit by bright shops and bars. The boy was amazed; he slowly walked on through the quiet streets, until he was stopped by two police men.

"Well, well seems someone having a bad night" one said looking at the scruffy boy. "You have a name young man?" asked the second policeman. The boy thought and thought. "What. What is my name?" he thought. Not getting their answer quick enough the two policemen started to get rough with him. "You may think this is funny kid, but if you don't tell us your name I'm taking you in" said the first officer. "We're wasting our time he's probability a kid from the Ashford academy" said the second police men. "Ashford academy?" thought the boy, this was his chance.

"I don't think so, you're coming with me son" said the first policemen taking the boy by his right arm, but then the boy spoke. "I'm from Ashford, take me there, then leave me" the boy ordered. His geass activated, taking control of the two policeman's minds. "Of course" they both replied, now under the boy's command. The boy smiled as they lead on. Their walk was rather short, but as he commanded the policemen left him alone at the academy entrance. Standing before the building the boy held his head. "This pain, ever since ..." But before he could finish his thought, he passed out. The dark city night rolled on until the next morning, where he was finally discovered.

Who he was discovered by were two students by the name of Milly Ashford the granddaughter of the chairman of the academy and the school council president. The other student was Lelouch Lamperouge another members of the student council. He had a sharp mind and had brilliant skills in games such as chess.

"He's alive, but unconscious" said Lelouch feeling the boy's pulse in his neck. "His clothes, there not school uniform. What should we do madam president?" asked Lelouch looking at Milly. Milly thought for a moment. "Hmm who is this guy?" She wondered. She then nodded and said. "Well in any case, we can't just leave him lying here. Let's bring him to the school infirmary."

Milly order Lelouch to carry the boy to the infirmary, "Yeah, yeah, you're such a slave driver" Lelouch moaned as he put the boy on his back. Carrying the boy to the school infirmary, the school nurse exams him behind a closed curtain. "He shows no signs of being hit on the head" said the nurse through the curtain to the waiting Milly and Lelouch. "But he does seem to have a temperate, he'll just need rest. Is he a friend of yours?" asked the nurse. Lelouch look at Milly who just said. "Yeah he's my friend". Lelouch scolded his president saying. "Madam President, how can you say he's your friend, we've only just found him" whispered Lelouch to her. But Milly just smiled saying "its women institution to know when to trust someone". Lelouch sigh. "If you say so madam president" he said walking away.

However the boy did not wake soon. It took a full seven day's for the boy to awake. As the seventh evening dawned, the boy sat up in his bed and held his head. His vision blurry, he could only pick out a girl with blonde hair sitting on a chair near him. "Where am I?" the boy asked to no one in particulate. The blonde girl was Milly Ashford and hearing the boy's voice she looked at him and said "Oh you're awake" sounding surprised. She then called out "Hey everyone he's awake!"

The boy watched as a group of five other people walked in. The boy looked at them all then look back to see Lelouch. "Your face says I don't know where I am." Well we're the one with questions" he said looking coldly at the boy. The boy looked at Lelouch he didn't know what to say. "Relax Lelouch." said Milly pushing him aside. "You'll scare him if you talk like that." Lelouch just stood silent as Milly carried on talking to the boy. "It's alright. You have nothing to worry about" she said touching his right hand. "Until you feel better, feel free to stay here" she said with her warm smile. The boy felt welcomed, but still lost.

Milly stood up and flicked her bouncy blonde hair introducing herself. "I'm Milly, Milly Ashford. I'm the one who helped you" she said proudly. The boy felt she was trying to take the credit for his rescue. "I'm also Ashford Academy student president" she said looking at the boy. The boy looked back at her. Milly was a tall girl with a curious and playful personality. She had bright blue eyes and long blonde hair. She wore the Ashford school uniform rather well, with her white shirt and green tie making her cream blazer stand out. She also wore a dark blue skirt and high white knee sock and shiny black shoes.

"Ashford Academy... so that's what this place is called." said the boy looking around the cream walled infirmary. "That's right. Anyway…After you fainted in front of us, you slept for several days straight. You really worried me there". Milly continued to say looking at the boy." We examined you while you were sleeping to make sure you were alright, but there was nothing wrong…" she said stopping. The boy stared at her blackly. Not getting a reaction Milly continued to speak. "In any case, it's hard not knowing what to call you, so could you tell us your name? She asked.

"My name..?" said the boy confused. He had been asked this question before... but this time something in his mind clicked. "My name's Rai" the boy replied. Milly looked at the boy. "Rai, is it? What an interesting name" she said curiously. However it was then Lelouch spoke. "So who are you? He asked. The boy couldn't answer and Milly step in saying. "Hey Lelouch, let's introduce ourselves!" she said happily. "Come on everyone! Milly looked at her council members around her with a smile.

"I'm Lelouch" started Lelouch. The boy looked at Lelouch. He was a scrawny boy, having little muscle, and being rather thin. But In spite of this, Lelouch seemed considerably tall. His ebony hair and violet eyes stuck the boy as odd. He also wore the Ashford uniform expect the boys version. It was a black jumper with the school symbol stitched onto the arms and cuffs. With black trousers and black shoes, Lelouch looked very smart.

But his thoughts were disturb when another student spoke out. "I'm Rivalz, Rivalz Cardemonde" said the over acting student. Rai looked over at Rivalz. He was a small guy with short dark blue hair. His light brown eye's seemed to complete his goofy attitude he displayed. He also wore the boy's Ashford Uniform.

"And I'm Shirley. Nice to meet you!" said a cheerful orange haired girl standing beside Rivalz. Rai looked at her. Shirley seemed a cheery and upbeat person with pretty looks. She had emerald green coloured eyes and pale skin. She was thin and had a soft voice. Like her president she also looked good in the Ashford girl's uniform.

Rai then noticed another boy standing quietly waiting his turn to speak. "I'm Kururugi Suzaku. Nice to meet you" he said with a nod. The boy again looked at Suzaku. He was almost as tall as Lelouch, but he was the complete opposite. He gave off an aura of trained and polite. His dark green eyes and scruffy brown hair made him seem like an everyday student.

It was then Lelouch spoke again disbursing the boy's thoughts. "So Rai, Who on earth are you?" he asked again, trying to get answers. But Rai couldn't answer. "I don't know" he thought. "I only remember my name and how to live and of course." Rai remembered about the power he had. "That is something I have to hide from them" he thought as he stared back at Lelouch. It went quiet as the two stared at each other until Suzaku spoke up, breaking the tension. "You don't know. Could you have lost your memory?" he said offering an explanation.

Milly thought then with a nod said. "Hmm amnesia that's not good". Seeing he was not getting anywhere Lelouch saw a way to get rid of Rai. "We should hand him over to the police for protection" he said in his cool manner. However there was one person against it. Rai tried to move, but he couldn't. It hurt too much.

Seeing the about of pain Rai was in Milly spoke up for him. "Well if that's the case, until your memory returns, would you like to stay here? Stunned by his president's action Lelouch spoke out in anger. "Huh President, What are you saying!" But he was interrupted by Rivalz who agreed with Milly, annoying Lelouch even more. "You fool, don't agree with her straightaway! It's too dangerous!" However after he finished, Milly just smiled and said. "I've already prepared everything for you to stay anyway Rai". Lelouch sighed. "I got permission from my grandfather just in case something like this happened." she said looking at Rai happily.

"President, This is all for you amusement? Just like always" asked Lelouch. It then hit Lelouch. "I don't know what to do with you" he finished turning away. But knowing Lelouch was right about their situation Rai spoke out. "He's right. It's too dangerous to get involved with my problems". Everyone seemed to agree, all but Milly that is. "Probably, but it'll be okay!" she said tapping her head. "My women institution says so" she said finally getting the group to accept her decision.

"However" Milly said looking at Rai. "To stay here you need to register with the school and find an appropriate place to stay. You'll also need a sponsor". Rai was speechless he didn't even know what a sponsor was. "Um... well" Rai said panicked. Milly once again held his hand. "Ever since we met, I felt that I shouldn't leave you alone" she said looking at Rai. Rai blushed as Milly held his hand tighter. "It seems like fate brought you here. So until your memory returns, I'll take care of any trouble that comes your way" smiled Milly. Everyone was touched by Milly's offer. However Lelouch saw this offer in a very different way. "There no helping it" he thought. "The president is always helpless when it comes to her own hair brain ideas. So we the student council members have to clean up after her"

With such an offer Rai could only say "Thanks". Milly smiled as let his hand go. "Then it's decided. Let me introduce everyone else" Milly said happily. "First here are Nina and Kallen" she said pointing to a dark greened hair girl and a bright red haired girl standing at the infirmary door. "The one with the glasses is Nina and the quiet one is Kallen" explained Milly pointing to the green hair girl first then at the red haired girl.

Rai looked at the green hair girl as she quietly said "hello. Nina was a thin girl and had round glasses on her face, showing her small bright blue eyes. Like all the other girls she wore the Ashford school uniform. Next Rai heard the red haired girl say "Nice to meet you" weakly. Kallen seemed to be a very fragile girl, her red hair combed down and her sad looking blue eyes. She stood in a way that Rai was sure with a good puff of wind she'd fall over.

Finally there was one person left. "And lastly, the pretty girl sitting in the wheelchair over there is Nunnally" said Milly with a grin. Rai looked at the girl. She was a small girl in a wheel chair with long light brown hair stretching below her shoulders. She wore a pink coloured Ashford uniform with dark pink socks and black shoes. But her eyes were always closed. "It's a pleasure to meet you" she said kindly.

It was then Milly whispered in Rai's left ear. "By the way, she's Lelouch's little sister. If you touch her in any way, Lelouch will not like it. "What are you saying" said Rai embarrassed. Everyone stared at them until Rai held his head again. "Sister, no please wait", this was what Rai was hearing in his mind. All the while he shut his eyes as blurred images of a young girl holding her hand out flashed before him.

"Arrh" cried Rai falling back on his bed. "Rai" Milly cried trying to comfort him, but the images Rai saw hurt him. "What, what does this mean?" Rai thought before he fainted again from the stress on his body. After the nurse was called and Rai was stabled, the student council decided it would be better for them to let Rai rest.

So they left. However it was that night Rai had yet another visitor. "Such a strange person you are Rai. But I know you" his visitor said as their hand gently stoked the left side of his face. "But you being here may be a threat, but that's a decision I cannot make without his permission" the visitor said softly finally moving away from Rai. "Until we meet again" his visitor said before leaving Rai alone, once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 rebuilding the liars mind

Rai awoke to the bright sun light hitting his eyes through the infirmary window. He rubbed his eyes gently and sat up. Still half-awake Rai looked around and notice a mirror on his bed side table. "I wonder what I look like?" Rai thought curiously. Picking the mirror up, Rai looked at his reflection. He had wild spiked up sliver hair and deep blue coloured eyes. Rai also thought he was quite good looking. "How strange I am" Rai said happily putting the mirror back down. Rai then leaned back and looked at his hands. "I wonder though" he thought moving his hands around. "Where did I come from? Who was I before this? And what about those pictures I saw". Rai still was unsure; he tried to remember, but nothing.

He just relaxed when. "Good morning sunshine" shouted a cheerful voice. Rai knew that voice, it was Milly. "Milly" he said happily as she entered. "Well at least you remember your guardian angel's name" Milly joked walking over to him. Rai then notice the black uniform in her arms. "A new student huh?" said Rai just happy to have someone visit him. "Well sort of" smiled Milly. She had a look in her eyes that Rai couldn't put into words.

"Why don't you take these spare clothes? I had you measured while you were sleeping" she laughed mischievously handing him the uniform. Rai didn't want to really have her seeing him getting dressed, so he dressed himself under his bed cover. As he did Milly said to him. "Since your slender like Lelouch that uniform should suit you perfectly".

Rai was now a little freaked. But appearing from the cover now fully clothed, Milly gave a smile and said. "That looks great on you; anyone would think you're a student". It was then Milly's eyes twinkled, Rai did not like where this was going. "Oh I know, how about you join a class?" said Milly thinking the idea up. "A class, I don't even know what a class is!" thought Rai panicked.

Milly however was off on another one of her hair brain idea's. "Yes I'll put you in the same class as Lelouch and Suzaku, maybe you'll remember something while in class." she said looking at him.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt" said Rai not really sure. "Great! Well since it'll take me a while to get you registered, why don't you do some research on the computers in the student council room?" offered Milly. "A computer, yes I could find some information about this strange place and what's going on" thought Rai.

Accepting her offer, Milly took Rai to the student council room. It was a huge room with polished bookshelf's and beautiful paintings all around. In the middle of the room was a shiny glass table with six shiny wooden chairs around it, one for each member of the student council. A huge window behind the table also gave a great view of the court yard below.

"Well since Nina's in class, you can use the council's main computer over there" said Milly pointing to a yellow computer sitting on a polished desk top. "Well I'd love to stay and chat. But I have to go to class" Milly said skipping out the room. Rai followed her to the door watching her as she skipped. "Be a good boy Rai, while I'm away" she called as she continued to skip down the hallway. "Yes...Oh never mind" said Rai going back into the room.

He closed the door and then made his way to the computer. Sitting down in front of the computer Rai started up the computer. "It's lucky I remembered how to work a computer" he thought as the computers screen came to life.

On the screen was a background with the Ashford school symbol and two boxes. Each had a heading above them. "User name and password" thought Rai. He didn't know any, nor did Milly leave him one. "Dam, this is no good" said Rai leaning back on the chair. It was then the council room door opened again. "Having trouble are we?" asked a calm voice. Rai looked behind him to see Lelouch standing at the open door. "Um... well I don't have a password or user name, so I can't use the computer" explained Rai to him.

Lelouch just smiled as he walked over to the computer. He types in his user name and password into the boxes. "You may use my account" said Lelouch logging himself in.

"Isn't that a bad thing to do?" asked Rai to Lelouch who just gave Rai a cold smile back. "It's fine I don't usually use it anyway" Lelouch said walking towards the door. "Ok, thanks Lelouch" said Rai happily. "Oh no, it's my pleasure" said Lelouch with a small smile as he shut the door behind him.

As Rai began his research, Lelouch meets with a light green hair girl in the corridor nearby.

"You seem concerned about him?" she said in her usual voice. "No, but he is interesting" said Lelouch walking on. "Interesting is not the reason, why you plan on spying on him though is it?" said the girl following him. "I have my reasons" said Lelouch as he arrived at his destination. "I'm guessing you're coming in?" he said opening the room door. "Of course, I'm hungry anyway" she said walking inside the room. Lelouch followed her with a sigh.

Back with Rai, he had finally found what he wanted. "The history of Britannia" he read looking at the website title. He clicked it and began to read. "August 10th in the year 2010 of the Imperial Calendar, The Holy Britannia Empire declared war upon Japan. The island nation in the Far East of the world argued for its neutrality against Britannia, the world's greatest superpower. There was a dispute between the two sides over Japan's underground resources, and the diplomatic tensions between the two sides were deep-rooted. In the deciding battle for the mainland, the Britannia forces introduced the humanoid autonomous battle armoured knight known as the Knightmare Frame in actual combat". Rai leaned back. "Could I be a Britannian?" He thought reading on.

"As their power was far greater than anticipated, the mainland defence line of Japanese force was completely broken by the Knightmare's. Japan became a dominion of the empire. It was stripped of its freedom, its rights, and even its name. Area 11 became the new name for this defeated nation of Japan." finished Rai.

Moving away from the website Rai began to wonder about the current situation. "So Area 11 was originally japan and this school is here because of Britannia. But what about me?" he thought. "Was he just another person living in this world? Also what about his powers? Do everyday people have this power? He didn't know. "I guess I'll have to search on" said Rai continuing to research the world's current situation.

However he was not the only one making plans. "You're falling for the enemies trap?" asked the green hair girl relaxing on Lelouch's bed. "No, but they worked so hard to invite me. "Besides I also have a personal question I want to ask Cornelia" said Lelouch readying his Britannian solider disguise. "To destroy Britannia or find out who murdered your mother? Which is more important?" the girl asked him.

Lelouch scoffed at her. "Both are as equal as each other, royal family's members are fighting for the right to be next in line for the throne. Or rather" Lelouch said becoming anger. "There being forced by that man". The green hair girl rolled over on his bed, saying. "But the very thing you hate is the same thing that makes Britannia strong". "The royal heir to the throne is the last one standing". Lelouch nodded on agreement.

"Exactly the strong survive, while the weak are pushed aside, that is how Britannia is. It's that kind of nation". The light green hair girl sat up as she spoke. "Survival of the fittest is the most basic rule of all" she said calmly. "If that the case, should I abandoned Nunnally, because she weak!" snapped Lelouch back. The girl fell quiet as Lelouch picked up his case. "I refuse to accept that." he said standing.

"I wipe out that sort of world myself" he said finally ready to leave. But as he turned to leave the girl drew a small handgun from her clothes and aimed it at him. "I can't let you do it Lelouch" she said.

Rai now had found out about the recent activates of Zero, a masked terrorist who is said to have killed prince Clovis the last viceroy of area 11. "Now the current viceroy is a woman named Cornelia" said Rai looking through a website he found. He then clicks a link leading him to a live steam of today's news. "Military authorizes have reported that they have surrounded the Sitama ghetto; a known hiding places for terrorists." said the news reporter. "Viceroy Cornelia is also on the scene and entry to that area is restricted".

"Viceroy Cornelia?" thought Rai typing her name in to the search engine on the computer. The results showed that she was the second princess to the imperial family. She was also responsible for the taking over of area 18, originally Saundra Arabia and was the next royal family member to take over from Clovis of area 11. However one thing Rai could not find was pictures of her. "So this viceroy is the one in charge here, but what about this Zero?" wondered Rai. He began to search again, but was interrupted when he heard the door opened again.

"Hello is anyone here?" asked a voice. "Only Rai" called back Rai. Suzaku then appeared from the open door with a smile. "Oh I see well how are doing Rai?" he asked kindly. "I'm OK, I was looking up some stuff" said Rai going back to the computer. Wondering what Rai was looking at, Suzaku went over and looked at the computer screen. "There Knightmare frames" said Suzaku shocked that Rai was looking at them. On Rai's screen was a website about all the Britannia Knightmare frames. "Hmm… I think I piloted one of these" said Rai pointing at a dark brown Knightmare on the screen.

"That's impossible" thought Suzaku looking at the Knightmare. It was the Glasgow type the first mass-production model produced by the Holy Britannian Empire. It actively contributed to the invasion of Japan, providing an overwhelming tactical advantage over conventional combat vehicles. But they were scarped after that after the development of the newer model the Sutherland type Knightmare.

"Are you sure, you piloted one of these?" Suzaku asked Rai. "Well… I not sure all I can recall is" said Rai. Suddenly he began to explain the working of the Knightmare like an expert. "Let me see …It had armaments, including Slash Harkens, Tonfas, and a handheld assault rifle or a stun gun depending on the version. Its power source was the Yggdrasil Drive system with energy filler and its design features were… Ah the Cockpit Ejection System, a Fact sphere sensor and a Land spinner propulsion system" Rai continued to explain. Suzaku was amazed. Could Rai have been a Britannian solider?

"Rai" said Suzaku interrupt Rai. Rai stopped and looked at him. "Do you remember if ... if you were a solider?" asked Suzaku. "No… I don't think so" said Rai not really sure himself. But Suzaku was unsure. Rai knew far too much to just have an interest in Knightmare frames. "Can you excuse me for a moment?" said Suzaku to Rai, who nodded. With that Suzaku raced to the university garage next door to the academy where is work was based.

"Oh boo with the Lancelot's latest test run results, I'm beginning to think my part isn't working as hard as he used too" moaned a white hair scientist. "Lloyd!" snapped his assistant at his comment. "Suzaku is trying his best, it's difficult for him at this time" his assistant said.

"Oh come now Cecile, what are you the boy's mother?" moaned the scientist laughing before receiving a quick smack on the head from Cecile. "Lloyd, comments like that are unacceptable for a man your age" she scolded. "If you say so" said Lloyd returning to his work.

These two are Suzuki's bosses. The man supposed to be in charge is Lloyd Asplud. He was the man who invented the newest type of Knightmare the Lancelot. Lloyd is a tall man with silver glasses and blue eyes. His clean white coat and grey trousers with black shoes were what he always seemed to wear, even outside of work. Wanting to keep himself from being reminded of the fragility of human lives and friendship, Lloyd immersed himself in science and has come to view people as nothing more than tools. Suzaku has been his latest victim, seeing him as a clog making his Lancelot work and nothing more.

Then there is Cecile Crommy. A kind-hearted woman and a good friend to Suzaku, she often helped him with homework. She also acts as Lloyd's conscience, not hesitating to scold him or physically punish him for his unintentionally rude remarks. She always wears an orange Britannian army jacket and an orange skirt to match. She also wears a green tie with a white shirt and long black boots. Her hair is a dark purple colour and goes well with her blue eyes.

"Miss Cecile I'm sorry to disturb you" said Suzaku running in. "Suzaku is something wrong?" asked Cecile worried. "No, I just wanted to ask Lloyd a few questions. I'm sorry if I worried you" said Suzaku bowing. "Oh no please" blushed Cecile. "I'm sure Lloyd can answer your questions right sir?" she said looking at the scientist typing away on his laptop. "I don't really have time private Kururugi" Lloyd began to say before Cecile hit him across the head again. "Well, all right. What's your question private Kururugi?" asked Lloyd still typing. "I wondered if it would be possible for you to run a test on a person" asked Suzaku.

"A test, what kind of test?" asked Lloyd asked still not interested. "On a friend of mine, he lost his memory and I believe he was a Britannian solider" said Suzaku. "I not running a test for that" laughed Lloyd still typing. "It is a rather strange request" said Cecile worried Suzaku had fallen for a prank. "I know, but I believe it might be true" said Suzaku. Cecile looked at Lloyd who continued to look at his computer.

"I still don't see the point" said Lloyd. "I have to agree with Lloyd Suzaku" said Cecile. "Not everyone is as truth as you are and" But before she could continue. Lloyd spoke up. "Private Kururugi, you said you believe your friend is a Britannian solider, what would he have to do with my unit?" asked Lloyd. "Well my only evidence is his vast knowledge of the Knightmare types" said Suzaku feeling his reason was not enough to sway Lloyd.

However Lloyd seemed happy. "Oh well in that case, bring him over when you can. I could do with spare cog for machine" he said happily. Cecile just watched as Suzaku agreed running off to get Rai. "You believe him?" asked Cecile to Lloyd who went back to his laptop. "No, but anyone willing to be a cog, must not be wasted" said Lloyd happily. Cecile sighed as she returned to work.

However while Suzaku was collecting Rai, another fight had begun. In the ghetto Lelouch had obtained himself a Britannian Knightmare frame. "Now I just need to..." But before he could finish Cornelia called back all her forces, that included the Knightmare frame Lelouch was in. "I must play along for now" said Lelouch as he piloted the Knightmare back to the Britannia's mobile base.

"If I'm right zero, you'll be all ready within my ranks" said Cornelia readying her next plan. "All pilots, open you cock pit and show your face" she ordered. Lelouch growled in anger. "Dam you Cornelia, she knows I'm here. But what should I do?" thought Lelouch as the other pilots began to show themselves. "If I show myself now without my mask, I'll be found out... It can't end like this" angrily thought Lelouch.

But Lelouch was saved by none other than Zero. Standing on top an old building the Britannia army spotted him and began to attack. Zero fell back and Lelouch made his escape.

All the while Rai was being put through a number of simulations made by Lloyd. "His reaction times are amazing" said a pleased Lloyd watching from another computer. Cecile and Suzaku were just shocked. The simulations were a range of Knightmare battles, with Rai each time controlling the Lancelot in different states.

"Oh even with only twenty five per cent of the Lancelot systems working, this boy still won the battle" said Lloyd looking at Rai's data excited. "He certainly is impressive" said Cecile looking over Lloyds shoulder. "He almost at the same level as you private Kururugi" said Lloyd still looking at the data.

"I see" said Suzaku a little hurt at Lloyds comment. But then Lloyd leaned back from the data with a smile on his face. "Cecile, could you get me some of this boy's blood" he said. "Blood... for what?" she asked. "Well I can't enrol him into the Camelot crew without it" he said with a grin. So after Rai go out the simulator. Cecile took some blood from his arm and took it to Lloyd.

"Rai's blood" said Cecile handing it over to Lloyd. "Ah super" he said taking it. "You may be able to lie boy, but your blood certainly can't" laughed Lloyd as he put the blood into a machine. He watched as the machine scanned the blood, printing results as it went. Finally within minutes the machine finished analysis Rai's blood.

Taking the result paper Lloyd grinned at the results. "Oh my" he said with a grin. "What is something wrong?" asked Suzaku worried for Rai. Cecile rushed over to see the results. She looked at Lloyd then turned to the boys with a smile. "Nope, you're just a little high on your sugar level Rai, you should watch out for sweets" she said cheerfully. Suzaku and Rai were relieved, but what happened next would change Rai's life forever. "So I'm guessing you'll be working for us now huh?" said Lloyd pointing at Rai.

"Work, me?" said Rai, he didn't even know he came for a job. "Wonderful! I'll have Cecile deal with the paper work and that other stuff" laughed Lloyd. "Well I guess you can't say no" smiled Cecile. Rai nodded with a nervous laugh. What had he gotten himself into? "Excellent! I expect you and private Kururugi here tomorrow morning" said Lloyd shooting back to his laptop.

Cecile sighed as she walked the two boys out. "Don't worry, I'll sort everything out." She said comforting them. "But you may want to tell the academy about your new job Rai" she said happily. Rai agreed and with a final farewell both boys ran back to Ashford. However after Cecile returned to Lloyd the two began to talk.

"He's half Britannian and half Eleven" said Cecile looking back at Rai blood results. "Indeed and you know, he also has royal blood in him" said Lloyd to her. "We both know segregation of the numbers is strict. If word leaks about the Britannian royalty having affairs with an Eleven, it'll be a huge scandal and Rai maybe silenced" said Cecile worried, but Lloyd just smiled.

"Oh come now Cecile, we just don't tell anyone." Lloyd said returning to his work. "After all, I'd hate to use such a useful part" laughed Lloyd. Cecile was angry at Lloyd's words, but he was right. To protect Rai, they had to keep silent about their findings.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the liar takes his side

As promised by the two boys. They returned to Lloyd for their training the next day. For the next week the boys dealt with simulation training, homework and combat training. But they never stopped giving it their all.

"They certainly work well together" said Cecile to Lloyd as they both watched the boy's in their simulations. "Indeed, it's rare to find two parts that work so well together" laughed Lloyd watching Rai's' screen. "Still I wonder what princess Cornelia will think on her visit" said Cecile cleaning up Lloyd s lunch. "Oh of course the princess is coming today isn't she" said Lloyd sounding unimpressed.

Cecile hit him for his tone of voice. "Lloyd! You can at least show some respect for the viceroy" snapped Cecile. But Lloyd sighed. "Fine, but she's just in the way all the time" he moaned before he was hit again.

Meanwhile on a speeding train sat Shirley, Milly and Nina. They were on a field trip to Kawaguchi Lake. However Nina seemed more scared then excited.

"Nina it's alright" said Milly comforting her. "There are lots of Britannian tourists at Lake Kawaguchi so security's fine. Don't be afraid, it's not the ghettos". Nina nodded shyly. However she still felt a little nervous about going to the lake. Back with Rai, things were getting scary too.

For Cornelia had arrived at the base. Standing to attention with Suzaku and the other workers, he watched as Cornelia walk by.

She was a thin woman with an air of authority. She wore burgundy coloured jacket, with burgundy trousers to match. Along with that, she wore a white cape and white high heel boots. Her purple lips matched her purple hair and purple eyes, which glared at Rai as she walk pasted. Rai continued to look as two men followed behind her.

"There Cornelia's top royal guards, Lord Guilford and lord Darlton" whispered Suzuki to Rai. "Royal guards?" thought Rai, his head began to throb. It was by luck that Cornelia went into the Knightmare storage area with her guards and Lloyd, giving Rai the chance to hold his head.

"Rai is everything OK?" asked Suzaku seeing his friend holding his head, but Rai couldn't hear him. More pictures began to flash in his mind. Soldiers were lining up before someone, but who was it? Finally after a few second Rai shook his head. "Rai are you OK?" asked a worried Suzaku standing beside his friend. "Yes, just a bit of a headache" said Rai lying.

However in the storage area Cornelia and Lloyd began to talk about the two pilots. "I hear from information that your pilot is an eleven "she said walking along the rows of Knightmare frames. "Yes he's shown to be quite useful to my research" said Lloyd happily. Cornelia just huffed as she faced Lloyd. "I'm promoting private Kururugi to warrant officer, it should keep him satisfied" she mocked. "I also wish to know about your other pilot" ordered Cornelia to Lloyd who just grinned.

"Ah you must mean private Rai, he almost as good as private Kururugi" said Lloyd with a smile. Cornelia was not happy with this answer. "I have heard from a little bird that the two of them work well together, is this correct?" she asked looking at Lloyd deadly. "Well they work like custard and pudding" laughed Lloyd. Cornelia sighed at Lloyd's attempt to be funny.

"Is he an eleven too?" asked Cornelia. Lloyd stopped laughing and looked at her with a serious face. "Oh no, private Rai is a Britannian through and through" said Lloyd with a grin. "I see" said Cornelia. She began to wonder if she could use these two in her plans. "Very well, I shall return should I need to speak with you again" Cornelia said walking past Lloyd. "It's always a pleasure you're Highness" said Lloyd watching her and her guards leave.

With Cornelia taking her leave, the Camelot unit finally got back to work. "Well wasn't that exciting" said an unimpressed Lloyd to Cecile. But Cecile just told him off again for his behaviour. However like always, Lloyd just ignored her and went back to work. Rai and Suzaku were given an hour lunch break by Cecile for their hard work. So the two sit outside the garage to eat some food Cecile cooked for them.

"I heard you got promoted" said Rai to Suzaku as they sat to eat. "Yes, I'm just happy to be able to keeping going with my dream" said Suzaku with a smile. Rai didn't even know what Suzaku's dream was. "You have a dream?" asked Rai. Suzaku looked at the confused Rai. "Oh right I'm sorry I forgot, um... A dream is a goal you want to reach" explained Suzaku. "Oh" said Rai understanding.

They both went quiet for a few seconds until. "So what is your dream Suzaku?" asked Rai. Suzaku was not sure if he wanted to tell Rai. But he had grown to trust Rai as a friend and so he told him. "My dream is to become the knight of one" said Suzaku taking a bite of a rice ball. "The knight of one?" though Rai. He didn't know what that was, but he wasn't going to admit it. So the boys got back to lunch.

All the while Zero had a meeting with the rebellion force he had fought with in his very first battle.

"What are you waiting for, Come in" he said as the leader of the rebels entered Zero new mobile base. "It huge" said another rebel heading in. However the leader of the rebels was unsure. "So you think joining up with us is a good idea?" he asked. Zero looked at the leader.

His name is Kaname Ohgi; he just took over after the death of the last rebel leader Naoto. Ohgi was a tall man, but rather thin. With his puffy brown hair and brown eyes, he was originally a teacher and even admits he was never meant to be a leader. His rough brown coat with a star on it was his identity, along with a yellow shirt, grey trousers and brown boots. "Yes, after all we are comrades" Zero said.

The other rebels were just amazed at how big the mobile base was. "Check it out, it even has second floor" said one rebel. "On the other hand, at least no one will expect us in something like this" said a red haired girl. "It's even got a TV" said another rebel switching it on.

The TV screen lit up showing a live report from outside Lake Kawaguchi central hotel. "How's it looking down there?" asked the news anchor to the reporter. The screen switches to a women reporting standing at a distance from the hotel. "I'm here at Kawaguchi Lake convention centre hotel were a takeover is taking place. The hotel hijackers have identified themselves as the Japan Liberation Front" reported the news reporter.

"What's going on?" Asked Ohgi as the rebels continued to listen. "Members of convention centre including Chairman James were taken hostage, as well as several tourist and hotel employees" continued the news reporter. The screen then changes to a video taken by the Hotel hijackers. "This video from the perpetrators clearly shows Chairman James and some students being held" said the reporter. The red haired girl gasped at the sight of the students. "The student council" she said under her breath. Zero however seemed to hear her and decided to make his move.

Rai and the Camelot unit had also joined the rescue attempt of the hotel captives as standbys. "I think will just be on by stand by again" said Lloyd in the Lancelot's transport van driving seat. Rai could only watch as rescue attempt from the sea failed. "This is a cruel world" thought Rai looking over at the sleeping Lloyd. "And yet even though it's not my own, I somehow feel like I want to help" said Rai watching as the Britannian forces stopped to rethink a new rescue plan.

"All bridges connecting to the hotel, expect the main one have been destroyed" reported one of Cornelia's advisers. "Our attempts from the air and the water have both been unsuccessful" the adviser said before facing her. "There is only one route left for a possible rescue plan" he said as a map of the hotel appeared on a screen behind him.

"The main utilizes tunnel running direct underneath the hotel. Basically we would go in through this route, destroy the foundation blocks and submerge the hotel".

Cornelia listens carefully. "Since the tunnel was built to handle supply delivers, it should able to accommodate Sutherland's". As the adviser spoke three Sutherland Knightmare frames were lowered into the tunnel. "Should the enemy have taken precautions, it should be no problem" finished the adviser. Cornelia knew she had to agree. For one of the hostages was none other than princess Euphemia, Cornelia's younger sister.

However what the Britannian army did not know was the hotel hijackers had their very own weapon down the tunnel. Known as the Raikō, This weapon is a massive coil gun built from four Glasgow's Knightmare frames. It fires a high velocity shell which releases two-dozen steel ball bearings that can tear through Knightmare Frames, as well as most other targets with ease. Along with this the arm on the open side of each Knightmare is replaced with linkable cannon, creating four secondary cannons in case the main cannon fail to destroy the target.

Such a weapon made short work of the three Sutherland Knightmare frames, foiling yet another rescue plan. "With such a weapon, there's no way we can get through" cried the adviser getting the information about the coil gun. "Perhaps its best we release the political prisoners as they demand" suggested another officer. But Cornelia would not hear it. "We can't show weakness to terrorists!" she shouted. But her royal guard commander Guilford whispered to her. "But princess Euphemia she's". Cornelia nodded. "Yes I know..." she sounded desperate.

"Thus far they haven't discovered that fact, but if they do she will be used as a barging chip" said Dalton her second royal guard commander. The situation was getting worse by the minute. Outside Rai, Suzaku, Lloyd and Cecile sat on a grass bank near the lake talking.

"Can't the special core offer any assistance with the rescue operation?" asked Suzaku now standing. "I've already asked them. But since we're in a regular unit and they don't acknowledge our chain of command" said Lloyd picking up a small stone. "Besides" said Lloyd as he skimmed the small stone across the lake.

"It's too risky to entrust the operation to an eleven is that right" said Suzaku knowing the answer all too well. "Yet I'm sure your aware that princess Cornelia is very discriminating against the Britannia's and number's" said Lloyd relaxing.

"So the Japanese still aren't being accepted enough into your structure" said Suzaku sounding anger. "But if that were true, then what would be the point of the honorary Britannian system? Said Cecile, They all went quiet.

"A system where others are rejected is wrong" thought Rai standing up. He gazed at the hotel with his deep blue eyes. "Even though it is wrong, this is not the way to deal with a system like that. If only I could speak to the princess, maybe she would change her mind" he thought. But as he gazed at the Britannian mobile base, he lost faith "No using my power here would be wrong" he thought sitting back down.

"Where do you want this?" asked a rebel carrying a box into zero's mobile base. "Over there by the driver's seat" order Ohgi. All the while Zero sat in his own room, watching the on-going news story about the hotel takeover on a small TV. One man spoke about his daughter doing nothing wrong, this man was Shirley's farther. Zero sat there, thinking about what to do.

"We have to resupply ourselves before we attack them, but we can't just sit here" he thought. "Knowing Cornelia she sacrifice the hostages" he said thinking, suddenly an idea hit zero. "But why doesn't she make a move, could it be... "Zero" said the red haired girl rebel disturbing his thoughts as she entered.

"What will happen to the hostages?" she asked worried. Zero turns off his TV and faces her.

"Eventually there will be no reason to keep to keep those Britannia's alive" he said knowing all too well the plan of Japanese hotel hijackers. "Yeah... I'm sure you're right" she replayed glumly. It was then Ohgi came in carrying a box of black and silver uniforms. "Hey Zero I found these" Ohgi said showing his the box of uniforms. "Should I hand them out to everyone? I mean as far as gear goes it looks pretty hip, but we're just a resistance group so..." It was then Zero stopped Ohgi with his words.

"Wrong" said Zero facing him. Ohgi seemed stunned by this. "We not a resistance group, is that clear?" Zero asked getting up. "So what are we?" asked a confused Ohgi. "What we are, what we're trying to be." preached Zero. "Is knights for justice!" The stunned Ohgi knew then, that Zero was the group's true leader.

But as evening came over the hotel, the hijackers made a bold move. "The student in the hotel are your friends from school right" asked Cecile to Suzaku who now sat in the Lancelot. "There still negotiating, so let's not give up hope" she said trying to calm Suzaku. Rai was outside still looking at the hotel. "I'm beginning to worry about Milly and the others" he thought to himself as a gentle wind blew through his hair. "I know they have no real connection to them, but I'm still worried" he though as finally there was movement at the top of the hotel. Seeing this Rai looked up to see the event unfold as did everyone else.

A single male hostage was brought roof by two of the hotel hijackers. "What are they doing?" thought Rai. But Suzaku knew. "No, don't do it" he begged watching as the two hijackers pushed the man off the top of the building. Rai's and Suzaku's hearts sank as the hostage fell to his death.

"The negotiations have taken to long" said the leader of the hijackers over the radio. "Now every thirty minutes that passes, we will throw another hostage off the roof until our demands are met" the leader said terminating the connection. Finally seeing no other choice Cornelia decided to act. She called her two commanders together and made her way to her Knightmare.

"This is their warning, barbaric" said Dalton disgusted at the action. "We could continue negotiations to get the women and children out" suggest Guilford. However Cornelia would not allow it. "Forget it, if you give in to their conditions even once, your simple legitimatizing terrorism" Cornelia snapped. "The do we use force?" asked Dalton. "We would pursue that course of action, after we secure the safety of princess Euphemia" said Guilford. Cornelia could only think of her sister safety as they walked on. However news came that Zero had been sighted using a news van as transport toward the hotel.

From where he stood, Rai watched as Zero stood on top of the truck making his way toward the bridge entrance. "So that's Zero" said Rai looking through a pair of binoculars at the terrorist standing atop of the truck. "Such a strange person, but what is he doing here?" thought Rai.

Rai continued to watch as Cornelia and her royal guard Knightmare frames surround the news van. He then saw something he would never expect. The Britannia forces allowed zero through to the hotel. "Why would they do that?" thought Rai. The answer came sooner than expected.

After zero had entered the hotel, Lloyd was given the order to send in the Lancelot to act as a decoy to the Raikō, allowing Cornelia to spend in her royal guards.

"Wonderful I thank you for your order" said Lloyd over the radio. "All right Lancelot, you've got the green light to go and charge right into the cannon below" he said to Cecile and Suzaku cheerfully. "Wait there using him as a decoy to make an opening for them" said an annoyed Cecile. "Yep seems like they'll use the confusion to send in the royal guards" said Lloyd excited to see what his machine could do.

"Seem like but Lloyd" Object Cecile. But Suzaku cut her off "Miss Cecile, please let me do it" he begged. "If the Lancelot and I are needed, to give the hostages a chance to be rescued... Then I'll do it. Even if mean being a decoy". Suzaku's words almost made Rai cry.

He even offered to take Suzaku's place, but Lloyd wouldn't allow it. "I'm afraid the princess wants you as a backup decoy, should Lancelot not make it" smiled Lloyd. Hearing this Rai wished Suzaku good luck and told him to come back safe. With a nod of agreement Suzaku got into the Lancelot. Rai could only watch as Cecile explained the mission over the radio to Suzaku.

After the explanation, Rai watched the Lancelot being lowered into the tunnel. As he watched he remembered the conversation he had with Milly the day he joined the Special core unit aka the Camelot unit.

"So you've join the Britannia army huh?" said Milly leaning on the student councils table. "Yes, I spoke to the chairman and he say as long as I do the school work, he'll keep me registered as a student" said Rai. "My. My I never thought you'd become a solider" said Milly looking out the window. "I guess I want to change how I'm seen around here" said Rai happily.

Milly looked back at him with a smile. "Ah you've been hanging round Suzaku too long Rai, your beginning to sound like him" she said. "Oh, I'm sorry said Rai shyly. Milly just laughed at him as he stood there. "But was she right?" thought Rai seeing the Lancelot disappear into the tunnel.

"Am I really like Suzaku?" He allowed his mind to wonder a bit, but snapped out of it when he heard Cecile radio Suzaku. He had twelve minutes until the mission began. "Be safe Suzaku and return in one piece" thought Rai praying for his fellow officer.

In the hotel Nina had called one of the hijackers an eleven, making him anger. "We're not elevens, we're Japanese" he yelled at her. Seeing the hijacker grab Nina violently, threatening to take her to give her a real lesson, princess Euphemia told them of her true identity. "Take me to your leader" she ordered. Seeing the princess bravery, Nina was filled with aspiration for the princess.

However, now inside, Zero spoke to the hijacker's leader in a suite room. "You have no intention of joining me?" said Zero unsurprised by the hijacker answer. "Remove that mask and revel your real face to us, its disrespectful not. "I understand" said Zero cutting the leader off. "But before I do, I wish to ask you something?" said Zero. The leader agreed.

"What do you hope to accomplish by this action?" Zero asked. "To gain attention, I want this country and the world to know the Japanese aren't dead yet" spoke the leader. "How stale" said Zero disappointed in the leaders choice of answer. "You people are obsolete, theirs no's saving you" mocked Zero. At this one of the hijackers spoke out. "How dare you!" he shouted, but the leader ordered him to calm. "Tell me, what do you mean by that Zero?" he asked.

As Zero talked, Suzaku began his mission. The hijackers controlling the Cannon opened fired on the fast moving Lancelot. It shielded itself from the two-dozen steel ball bearings flying toward it. Above the tunnel the street shook violently from the impacts of the balls. Lloyd and Cecile took cover under desks in the Lancelot's transport van. "I warned you about this Lloyd" moaned Cecile covering her head with her hand. "He's not playing decoy, he's going for gold" laughed Lloyd as the van shook.

Rai was outside when the shaking began. He had taken cover in another van. "What is Suzaku doing down there?" he thought as the shaking continued. Back in the hotel Zero's new formed group started to place detonators thought out the structure of the building, This all part of Zero's master plan.

"I've brought the hostage I radioed about earlier, for the lieutenant to see" said the hijacker to the guards outside the leader's room. This was where they had taken princess Euphemia. "She calms to be princess Euphemia of the Britannia" continued the hijacker explaining to the guard. However inside the room, the leader had enough of Zero. "Zero, There's no point talking anymore" he shouted drawing his sword.

However Zero suddenly used the power of geass. A slot in his mask opened showing his left eye with a red bird shape in it. His power allowed him to control a person only once, but they would follow his order without hesitation. "Die" Zero ordered.

Suddenly gun shots rang out in the room. Hearing this, the guard rushed in. One was shot by Zero and they all froze. "Be calm" said Zero looking at the guards. "The coronal and the others committed suicide, when they realized how meanness this operation was" said Zero coldly. He then looked at the stunned princess. "Euphemia, you were willing to sacrifice yourself for the commoners... You haven't changed".

Back in the tunnel the Lancelot had made it thought the hellish firing, but now was the time to act. "Miss Cecile, I'm going to use the varis" radioed in Suzaku. "No wait, the chance of you being caught in the blast is too dangers" she radioed back. But Suzaku would not listen. "There's no room for me to evade enemy fire, I'll risk getting blast to take the first shot" he said readying the gun. He aimed and then.

"You, you son of..." the guard said no more as he was held captive by zero's new army.

"I heard you're the sub viceroy now princess" said Zero coldly to Euphemia as they stood alone in the suite. "It's not an appointment I'm happy with" she said standing her ground. "No that's because Clovis was murdered, that was my handy work" said zero shocking Euphemia.

"He begged for his life to the very end" mocked zero. "Using the very same tongue he used to send elevens to their deaths". "Is that the reason, you killed my brother" said Euphemia showing no weakness to zero's words. "No" said zero coldly. "Then why! Why did you kill him" Euphemia shouted. "Because Clovis was an offspring of the Britannian emperor" Zero answered. Euphemia gasped at his answer.

"That reminds me, your one of his child too" said Zero drawing his pistol from his cape. He pointed the pistol at her and took aim. Below them, still in the tunnel the Lancelot and the Raikō fired their weapons. But the varis energy shot blasted through the steel ball shell and hit the Raikō, destroying it.

With victory against the cannon, the Lancelot made its way out the tunnel. Cornelia and her army watched as the Lancelot shot out from the lake in front of the hotel and blasted the foundation blocks below him. "Yeah, way to go Suzaku" cheered Rai from the van, however the celebration soon stopped. As before him Suzaku saw zero in the suite window.

"It can't be that white knight again" said zero as he activated the detonators. Suddenly explosives rang out through the hotel causing it to crumble. "No!" cried Suzaku driving in with his Lancelot. "Euphi" shouted Cornelia watching as the build fell to bits. Rai was heartbroken at this site.

"Suzaku worked so hard, this is wrong" he though clenching his fist. But suddenly from the ashes of the building, a huge boat with small lifeboats floating around it appeared. "It's the hostages" said Cecile. She was right and on the huge boat stood Zero. "My dear Britannia's have no fear" he said. "All the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound". What zero said was true, but this was also part of his plan. "Of all the brazen audacity" growled Cornelia seeing the terrorists plan. "If we attack you, those people will become your hostages" she growled.

Now seeing his chance zero gave a speech. Lights shined on the huge boat, showing the new unformed rebels as he spoke. Zero speech told the world of his new army existence, the black knights. "Ironic isn't it" said Lloyd, as he and Cecile watched from the grass bank. "The terrorists referring to themselves as knights" he smiled.

Rai listened to what Zero had to say. His speech called the strong to fear him and the poor to rally behind him. "We the black knights shall be the ones, who stand in judgment of this world!" preached Zero.

Rai could not believe it. Was it possible? Could Zero really be a hero to weak and an enemy to the strong? "No, no matter who you fight for zero" though Rai looking at the black's knight leader. "I shall change, to help this world defeat you!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the liar's day off

It has been two weeks since the hotel takeover incident. The black knights had become the story of the week, with every news channel talking about Zero and his knights daring rescue. The Britannia army now deal with the import of an illegal drug known as Refrain. This drug gives it user the Illusions of living in the past. Many of the Japanese people have turned to this drug for that bit of happiness they seek during their lives as captives. However like every drug it has side effects.

The user is unable to speak for twenty minutes after the drug effects have left the body. Furthermore while on the drugs the user cannot lie making this illegal drug the perfect tool to have in interrogations and for other criminal activities.

However as Rai and the Camelot unit has nothing to do with the operation, things continued as normal for them. Rai and Suzaku again spent the two weeks training no stop. With their school grades matching and their skill in piloting, it was no wonder the two soon were known as the brothers of the Camelot unit. "Ok everyone pack it up. There's no need to do any more" said Lloyd dancing around. Cecile just laughed at Lloyd as the boy arrived to sign off.

"Good work today you two, you've really shown you were the right pilots for the Camelot unit" Cecile smiled as she handed the boy a report. The boys looked to see that prince Schneizel who sponsors the Camelot Unit had given more money to the unit. "You've done us all so proud" Cecile said happily to the boy's. Rai and Suzaku blushed, but soon stopped when Lloyd came to see them.

"Yes well even with this extra funding, we can't just give up and relax" he said looking at the Lancelot, which stood behind him. "But the boy surely do deserve a break at least Lloyd" begged Cecile. "A break, but we've just gotten started" he moaned before Cecile hit him over the head with the report.

"I think the boy should at least have one day off, to relax before they forced back into the machines" Cecile said angrily looking Lloyd. "Of course" he said wandering away. "These kids, you'd lease think they'd think about the research" Lloyd muttered to himself.

So with that the boy's started their day off. There first stop was at the academy were the whole student council was having a welcome party for their new friend Arthur the cat. However Lelouch was not really into it. "Stop it, let me go" he shouted as Shirley and Rivalz held him down. Suzaku and Rai watched as they struggled to paint his face like a cat. "Rai, Suzaku help us" giggled Shirley as she splashed a bit of paint on Lelouch's face. "Sorry Lelouch" said Suzaku as he and Rai held him.

It was then Kallen walked in. Everyone stopped as she entered. "What going on?" she asked confused. "We having a welcome for Arthur" said Milly dressed in a black cat suit. "Oh I see" said Kallen not really seeing the point. "I've laid out some clothes for you, as a sorry for being snappy the other day" said Shirley to her. Kallen looked to see a whole coat rail of cat costumes in a range of colours and designs. "Oh thanks but..." Lelouch then spoke up. "She doesn't need a costume" he said coldly. "You're already wearing a mask, right?" he said looking at her. Kallen just huffed at his comment. But Suzaku began tear up. "I'm just happy were here, all together" he said crying. "Oh come on we're supposed to be having fun!" said Rivalz tackling Suzaku to the ground. They all laughed as the two landed on the floor, even Rai was enjoying himself.

"It's strange" he thought as he watched the others laugh. "I've only be here a few weeks and yet I feel I belong, maybe this is why I lost my memory. He began to shed a tear. "Maybe it was so I could find new friends" he thought happily. However seeing him cry, Rai was Rivalz next tackling victim. "Ah not you too Rai, you really are like Suzaku" Rivalz said standing up.

But this is when Rai attitude changed. For the last two weeks that sentence is all he had heard. "I'm just like Suzaku" Rai thought. He got up and looked at Rivalz. "I'm not like Suzaku" Rai snapped leaving the room. "What's his problem?" asked Rivalz confused. But Lelouch smiled. "I finally have you Rai" he thought as he was painted again.

In his anger state Rai had left the academy and headed into town. "I'm not like him, I'm not" he thought as he walked down the main street. It was driving Rai insane. Why. Why couldn't everyone see him as Rai, not Suzaku's copy"? His anger grew as he continued walking down the street.

But a sudden scream stopped him in his tracks. Up ahead Rai saw a group of men surround a young woman. "Hey cutie, you must be an eleven right?" one man asked grabbing the woman's chin. She tried to break away, but the other men encircled her. "Boss she's the perfect person for our little test" said a second man. The first man nodded in agreement. "You bet she is, let's go somewhere quiet cutie" he laughed as the men dragged the young women by her hair. Rai knew he wasn't allowed to interfere, but he had to. He followed the group to an old warehouse near the area 11 Britannian docks.

He hid behind an old crate near the entrance watching the men throw the young women to the ground. "So who has the magic stuff?" asked the first man looking around the group. It was then Rai saw it. "Refrain" he thought as he saw a man in the group hand the first man a small box full and an injector.

"Now this might hurt a bit" mocked the first man as he grabbed the woman's arm. "No please..." she begged as the injector drew near. This is when Rai stepped in. "Private Rai of the Britannia army, freeze" he yelled jumping over the crate. The group of men were shocked.

"This kid's an officer?" the first man said. The group laughed as the first man pulled the women up. "Look officer, we're just helping his young eleven remember her good old life" he said with a smile.

"You're a liar" shouted Rai pointing at the first man. "You and your associates are under arrest for the possession of refrain, come quietly and I won't use force" said Rai.

The first man laughed as he held the women hostage. "You wanna play hero boy? Fine kill him boys!" ordered the first man. The other men armed themselves with anything they could find and charged. Seeing no choice Rai fought back. His combat training truly showed off as he beat the men down, with a range of punches and kicks.

The first man in the group stood in fear as Rai approached him. "Don't do anything boy or I'll inject this women with so much refrain, she'll never be able to talk again" he threatened. But Rai did not back down. Instead Rai picked up a small piece of wood and throw it at the man's face. "Arrh ..."

The scared women backed away from Rai as he offered her a hand up. "Please no, I do anything please..." she begged. Rai finally saw what the elevens saw him as.

A Master, every Britannia soldier and civilian was someone to fear and obey. "Just get out of here" Rai ordered to the women, who ran for her life. Feeling angry Rai took the injector from the first man hands. It was loaded with refrain. "Be willing to do to yourself, what you would do to others" thought Rai as he stabbed the injector in to the man's arm and pulled the trigger. He then looked at the other beaten men. "If it's good enough for their leader, it's good enough for them" he said as he proceeded to reload the injector.

Finally after the deed was done, Rai left the injector by the last man's hand. He then proceeded to find the nearest police Knightmare frame. "Officer, I've just seen a bunch of men taking refrain in the old warehouse near the port" Rai said to the Knightmare frame. "Very well, I will inspect this" the pilot replied.

When the pilot arrived with Rai at the warehouse, he saw the beaten men and the injector the police man sighed. "I see, these men maybe Britannia men, but no one is to use refrain" he said. The policeman then asked Rai his name for the report. "Private Rai of the Britannia army" Rai answered and that sealed his fate.

It took no time before the story of Rai, the private who stopped the Refrain dealers was out. Back at the academy Rai instantly became a hit with everyone. "You're the best man" cheered his class mates. Rai, you want to catch a movie later?" offered some girls. But Rai was not in the mood. He had read the story and it was a lie.

"They were Britannia's dam it!" Rai yelled in his own room later. Sitting on his bedside table sat the news story. "Brave private stops a group of eleven refrain dealers!" Read the headline. But Rai knew this was a lie. "They were Britannia's" he growled slamming his right fist into his bed. However not matter how much Rai shouted, it would not change the story. He was promoted that very day to Warren officer by Cornelia and he was thrown a party by the student council for his actions. However Rai did not show. Instead he sat in his room brewing over the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The liar's rescue mission

Ring, ring, Ring, ring, rang out Rai's phone. He rolled over in his bed ignoring it. Ring, ring, the phone continued ringing until. "Rai speaking" said a half asleep Rai answering it. "Ah good morning Warrant officer Rai" shouted a voice down the phone. Rai held the phone away as the voice continued to talk. "We're going on a trip this weekend, so pack your bags" the voice continued to shout. "Yes sir" said Rai as he put the phone down. The voice belonged to Lloyd and the trip he talked about was no picnic.

Shatter mountain eight thirty five in the morning. "Prince Schneizel has given us the order to back up Viceroy Cornelia's main forced, should her highness run into any trouble" said Cecile to the two pilots. Rai and Suzaku nodded as finally the transport van stopped. "All right everyone time to get to work!" said Lloyd jumping out the driver door. Cecile sighed as they all got out and went to the back of the van.

The Lancelot Knightmare frame was set up and put in standby mode by Lloyd and Cecile, while the two boys talked. "So I hear you got promoted" said Suzaku happily standing beside his friend.

"I did, but it was for the wrong reason" said Rai sadly. "Wrong, but you stopped the use of refrain. It's a good thing" said Suzaku confused at Rai answer. "There were Britannia's I caught with the refrain, not Japanese" said Rai letting it out. The two stood quietly for a few moments.

"So it was a group of Britannia's using the refrain" said Suzaku finally seeing Rai's point. "They were going to inject it into a young women, I don't dare thing what they would have done" said Rai looking away. They both fell quiet again until. "But you still helped someone" said Suzaku. Rai faced his friend with a confused look. "You helped that young women, so should you not be rewarded for that?" asked Suzaku. Rai did not answer; he didn't see his reward was right. But Suzaku insisted. "No matter how the media put it, you saved a woman from a horrible fate and should be rewarded" said Suzaku with a smile.

Rai still couldn't see how this reward was just, but he played along accepting Suzaku's answer. "Your right" said Rai looking at his friend. "Thank you Suzaku" he said happily. Suzaku nodded as he patted his friend on the back. "Well we got to stick together right?" said Suzaku with a smile. Rai nodded and the two brother of the Camelot unit got back to work.

However as the boys began to change into their pilot uniforms, they heard Lloyd and Cecile talking to someone. "What! You mean her highness want's warrant officer Rai to have this?" said Cecile.

"Her orders are for him to borrow it for the battle mam" replied the voice. "Well we can't say no then" said Lloyd happily. Both boys listened as they heard something opening. "The code is 345DTD, please pass this onto warrant officer Rai as soon as you can" said the voice. With that the boys heard footsteps walking away.

"A present for the princess herself" thought Rai as Suzaku finished putting on his suit. The two boys exited the van and walked around the back to find. "A Gloucester" said Rai shocked at it sight. It was true; there stood beside the Lancelot was a Gloucester Knightmare frame. It was an ordinary model painted a flat, dull purple. Standing at around 4.29 meters the machine gave off an air of power. Armed with a machine gun and a large jousting lance, Rai could only stare in amazement at the Knightmare frame.

"Seems someone's got on her Highness good side" said Lloyd looking at the stunned Rai. "The viceroy has ordered you to pilot this Knightmare frame for the battle warrant officer Rai" said Cecile giving him the key. Looking at the key, Rai's mind began to wonder. "Is this another reward? Or is it something I'm going to regret later" he wondered as look back at the Knightmare frame.

At eight fifty five the battle began. Rai watched from his new Knightmare frame as Cornelia and her units moved out to battle the Japanese liberation front. "This battle is a way to bring down all those who oppose the Britannia's way of ruling" Rai thought. He continued to think as he listened in on the radio. The screams and shouts of Japanese defenders could be heard as he listened to Cornelia and her two commanders give their orders.

Suddenly Rai head started to hurt again. "Ar... No... Not again" he said painfully as pictures began to flash in his mind again. A battle was what he saw. People dying, men shouting in pain and... "Sister" cried Rai. After a few minutes the pain in his head faded, but his heart began to hurt. How could he forget he had a sister?

For the next two hours Rai sat in his Knightmare, wondering why he hadn't been able to remember his own sister. All the while the Britannia's forces were dominating the mere Japanese liberation defenders. But there was also another player on the battle field that day. And his next move would shake the confidence of the once proud Britannia's army.

An artificial landslide was this person trump card. The landslide proceeded to wipe out most of Dalton's unit, along with taking the life of another captain named Alex. "Oh my at this rate, they'll be swept right to the bottom" said Lloyd watching from a monitor. But Cecile was worried.

"These heat readings are abnormal, do you believe a hydro volcanic eruption was artificially educed?" she asked. "Impossible, unless of course someone's used Rakshata Chawla radiation Wave unit" said a rather relaxed Lloyd. "Is something the matter?" asked Suzaku coming out of the Lancelot. Lloyd looked at him with a smile. "But of course it's nothing to do with us, so just relax and keep on waiting" ordered Lloyd. Suzaku nodded and returned to Lancelot without a word. The landslide continued to destroy everything in its path, even the city below the mountain leaving nothing alive.

Learning of the incident Rai tuned in to the battlefield radio signal. "Emergency call from the curious unit" came over the radio. "What's wrong?" answered Cornelia. "There's a new enemies coming the mountain top, it's not the Japanese liberation front. We believe it to be the black knights" the unit responded. "What then it's... "Zero" said Rai turning off his radio. He didn't know why zero was here, but he wasn't going to get involved. "Your here for a reason zero, and that one reason is Cornelia" said Rai making his way back to the van.

The battle had now gone from worse to hell for the Britannian army, with the arrival of the four swords. These are the elite Japanese Knightmare pilots. Piloting four upgraded Burai; these four units match the abilities of the current Gloucester units used by the Britannian army. Armed with the Katen Yaibatou a chainsaw-bladed katana, the four Knightmare's ripped through Cornelia's protectors.

It was only thanks to Guilford that she was able to escape. Her new plan was trap the four however it did not turn out that way. Back at the Britannian transportable base, Sub viceroy Euphemia was advised to move the main base to help the damaged units. But she won't. "People from all over this area have come here to be safe while the battle is going on, if I move it they'll be at risk" said answered.

"But you need to act now sub viceroy, to aid viceroy Cornelia" argued the advisers. The pressure was building on Euphi; she didn't know what to do. But her thoughts were intruded on by.

"Why hello there" said Lloyd thought the communications screen to the main base. "Imbecile you're a support unit, you're supposed to stay quiet" shouted back an adviser. "Yes, but all this waiting is so boring" said Lloyd calmly. Rai listened as Lloyd and the advisers argued, but he then saw Suzaku mouth something. "Yes I understand" said Viceroy Euphemia stopping the argument.

"I order the special core unit to battle" she said. "Wait!" shouted an adviser. They all looked at him. "Are you going against the viceroy's choice?" said Lloyd to the adviser. "No, I know there is another man in your unit, he a Britannian soldier. I advise you sub viceroy, send him with the eleven" the adviser begged. Euphemia thought about this, "Could he be?" She though as remembered a conversation she had with her sister a few days ago.

"You're giving him a Knightmare" Euphi said a shocked at her sister decision. "Yes he's recently caught the eye of the media and should be rewarded" said Cornelia sitting down at her desk. "You're not just rewarding him, though are you?" said Euphemia sadly, knowing her sister did nothing like this without a reason. "Hmm, you may be right" her sister answered. "I've seen his battle reports and think he would make quite a good choice for my royal guard" Cornelia said signing more paper work. "So you're testing him then?" asked Euphemia curiously. Her sister smiled at her. "Euphi, I know what I'm doing" her sister said looking at her calmly." I'm doing this to make sure we have a peaceful world."

"A peaceful world" thought Euphemia. She then gave her order. "Very well I allow the second pilot of the special core unit to go too" said Sub viceroy Euphemia.

With this order the boy's got ready to go. Rai got himself into the Gloucester and began to fire it up. "Code is 345DTD" said Rai as he typed it into the password screen. With that the Knightmare came to life. Its engines roared loudly and it control's blinked many different couloirs. "It's time to see what the enemy skill really is like" thought Rai and he opened radio contact with Suzuki and Lloyd.

"Well before you two go anywhere, I have just one question to ask each of you" said Lloyd. Suzaku question was why he joined the army if he hated killing. He answered "I joined the army to stop the killing". Lloyd only made fun of Suzaku's answer, but Rai could understand where his friend came from.

"And you officer Rai, why did you join the military?" asked Lloyd. "To give myself a new identity" Rai said readying himself. "Hmm interesting, you want a new identity in killing people" Lloyd said before Cecile hit him again. Finally the boys set off, ready and willing. Following the Lancelot, Rai watched as it blasted them a way through to the valley where a battle had been taking place.

Arriving just in time, the two Knightmare frames stood before their enemies. "It's that white knight again" shouted Zero in his Burai. "And he's brought reinforcements" radioed one of zero guard to him. "Mark 2! Destroy that unit immediate, it's caused us enough trouble already!" ordered zero. Rai looked around to see what they were facing off against. "Three simple Japanese buria's and that thing" he said looking at a dark red Knightmare frame.

This was the Guren MII, a prototype Knightmare Frame model designed by Indian engineer Rakshata Chawla. Standing at 4.51 meters high the red Knightmare was armed with a range of weapons including a fork knife, a machine gun on its left arm and a huge sliver right arm with claws on its hands.

"Roger" the pilot replied and attacked. Seeing no other choice, the Lancelot engaged in combat. "Right and I'll deal with Zero" said Cornelia, but before she could make a move. Rai's attacked with his Knightmare frame's lance, knocking zero and his guards back. "Viceroy, please follow me to safety" he ordered. Cornelia smiled as the Knightmare protected her. "Very well, lead the way" she ordered.

Rai nodded and with that the two began their retreat. All the way back to the mobile base Rai fought with black knights Knightmare's that dared try to stop him. "Hmm... He's certainly knows how to make an impression" though Cornelia as she watched Rai's Knightmare lance penetrate right into an enemy Knightmare's cockpit. "Arrh" was all Rai heard as the enemy Knightmare blew up before him.

He panted as the adrenalin ran though his body, he had never felt so alive. "This is crazy" he though as he and Cornelia found their way to the base. Rai was given a warm welcome by the advisers, but Euphemia was worried. "What about Suzaku?" she asked. Noticing this Rai raced back into his Knightmare and blasted off. "Suzaku, hang on" thought Rai as he raced back. However as Rai arrived he found the Lancelot firing wildly. "Suzaku what are doing?" shouted Rai down the radio. But there was no answer. "Lloyd, miss Cecile anybody!" shouted Rai.

Finally after some time, a recover team came. However by then the Lancelot had run out of power and the pilot had lost his mind. "So Zero escaped again" said Cornelia as she walked with Guilford to the planning room. "While the Japanese liberation front hammered our defences, he slipped away in the confusion" explained Guilford. "Despicable using someone else to cover his movements" said Cornelia annoyed. "Oh what about Kururugi?" she asked just thinking about him. "He's safe now, but we had to wait until the energy of the Lancelot ran out before his friend stopped him. "Ah yes officer Rai" said Cornelia with a grin.

Guilford had seen this grin before. "How is he anyway?" Cornelia asked already with a plan in mind. "He's a little shook up from his friend's state, but he's healthy" said Guilford. Cornelia gave a smile as they reached the door to the planning room. "Very well, tell officer Rai that I'd like a word with him when we return to the main base in area 11" she ordered. Guilford bowed. "Of course viceroy" he said and went to find Rai.

Rai was a little calmer when Guilford found him sitting on a bed in the medical centre. "Officer Rai I presume" said Guilford walking up to him. Rai quickly got to his feet and saluted. "Yes sir" answered Rai. "I am commander Guilford, royal guard to Princess Cornelia. The viceroy had sent me to give you a message" Guilford said proudly. Rai put his hand down and nodded. "The viceroy requests you to visit her when we reach our main base in area 11 understand?" he asked. "Yes sir" said Rai saluting again. Guilford nodded and turned away, but as he was about to leave Rai spoke.

"Sir" he asked. Guilford looked at him thought his glasses. "Do you have any information on the condition of officer Kururugi?" he asked. Guilford smiled, "He's recovering steadily" Guilford answered. "Thank you sir, I'm sorry to have bothered you" said Rai saluting again. Guilford left with a smile, while Rai sat back down on his bed. "Forgive me Suzaku" he whispered as he buried his head into his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the liar's rewards

It was the day after the battle at Shatter Mountain. With the Britannia's force having such great losses in the battle, the day was set aside to recruiting more men and women. But also today was the day Rai visited the Britannian Main HQ. It was a huge building with the characteristics of a modern day castle. Just standing before it Rai felt like a small mouse. With its tall towers and high tech security system it towered above the other building around it.

"Cornelia, you invited me here after I saved you in that battle" thought Rai walking up to the front door. He gazed at it for a bit wondering. "Why would the viceroy call me? From what I learned, she sounds like a tough woman, who cares deeply for your sister. Yet even though she is caring she known to be an ace Knightmare pilot who shows no mercy to her foe's" thought Rai as he entered. Stopped by two armed guards, Rai let them check him for weapons.

"Still no matter what, if she should try anything, I have to use my power" he though as the guards finished checking. "All clear Officer Rai, are you here on business? asked the left guard. "Yes I suppose to meet with the viceroy to discuss a matter" Rai explained. The first guard radioed in to check on Rai's story. "Sure ok" said the guard as he finished the radio call. "Very well officer Rai please make you to the lift ahead of you and head up to the roof" said the guard. Rai nodded and was let through. Making his way to the lift he heard two officers talking about the current situation of the Britannian forces. "That battle cost so many lives, was it worth it though?" thought Rai

Rai had little time to think about the battle as he entered the lift and pressed the button to take him to the roof. The doors closed and Rai felt the gentle uplift of the lift as he went up. "I wonder what Suzaku is doing now?" he thought as he slowly ascended to his destination.

Suzaku was back at Shatter Mountain helping with the recovery operation. Listening to the cries of families who had lost someone in the landslide, he took a drink of water from his water bottle. "That girl" he thought remembering a light green haired girl stepping out in front of his Lancelot. "Was she the one from before and what about"? He sighed as he poured what was left of the bottle over his head. "

"No there was no data to say they were here" he thought sadly. "Oh had enough of digging up body yet?" asked a sarcastic tone of voice. Suzaku looked to see the voice belong to Lloyd. "I'd like to continue with the recovery operation if I can?" he asked. "Be my guest" said Lloyd not giving it a second thought. "Consider it a princess Cornelia's pleasure" said Lloyd looking at his part.

"That reminds me officer Rai won't be here today to help because he has a meeting with the viceroy" said Lloyd just thinking about it. "Oh I see" said Suzaku he wondered what Rai had done.

"I'm sure it just a little visit to show him how truly great Britannian really is" said Lloyd knowing what Suzaku was thinking. Suzaku nodded in agreement, but he then saw a girl walk passed. "Shirley" he thought noticing the girl. But when looked back she was gone. "I thought. Never mind" thought Suzaku as he returned to work.

Meanwhile back at the Britannian HQ Rai and Cornelia had begun their talk. "So your officer Rai" Cornelia said as the two stood in the garden roof top. "Yes your highness" replied Rai bowing. "Come, let us take a walk" she said beginning to walk away. Rai followed behind her as they walked around talking. "I summoned you here officer Rai because I have an offer for you" Cornelia said facing Rai. Rai stayed quiet as she smiled at him. "An offer you can't refuse" she said with an evil grin.

"Stay calm Rai" he thought as she stood in front of him. "I know your secret Officer Rai" she said calmly. Rai was shocked, but he didn't show it. "Impossible, I followed all the steps to cover it" he thought panicking as Cornelia finally made him the offer he couldn't refuse.

"You will be promoted to my royal guard and shall be trained by Guilford and Dalton, for you see officer Rai I wish to have you later protect my sister" she said looking at Rai evilly. "Viceroy surely this is a choice for your sister to make" said Rai trying to stand his ground. But Cornelia just laughed at him.

"She maybe my sister, but she does not do things rationally and so I have to make plans for her" said Cornelia strongly. "And if anyone tries to stop me I'll have them executed for treason, is that clear officer Rai?" she said in a commanding tone. Rai had no choice, if she knew his secret he could be killed anyway. "Very well I accept your offer viceroy" he said bowing.

Cornelia grinned again, she had won. "Very well, you will report to Guilford at three o clock for your training as a royal guard. But first you shall head over to the special core unit and pick up the gift my brother left for you" she commanded. "Yes your highness" said Rai bowing again. "Should I also alert my academy of my situation" he asked. Cornelia nodded and with a final bow Rai left.

It was the afternoon when Rai arrived back at the academy. He made his way up to the student council room to find only Milly there. She was looking out the window with a worried look on her face. "Madman president" said Rai entering. Milly heard him and turn around with her usual smile on her face. "Oh Rai nice to see you came dressed up, just for me" she joked. Rai had not changed out his uniform since his visit to Princess Cornelia. "Madam President please" said Rai shyly. She laughed at him as he blushed. "So is there something you want?" Milly asked finally controlling her laughter.

Rai told her about his promotion. Of course he left out some details such as the death threat. "Well you're certainly moving up in the world huh" Milly said with a smile. "I wondered if you might be able to speak to your grandfather about this" asked Rai knowing he was on a tight schedule. But that was when Milly seem to show hesitation. "Oh... um for course, don't you worry about It." she said trying to be her happy self. "I'll just talk to my grandfather and..." But at this the wall clock let out a cheerful chime. "Ah its one o clock got to go" Rai said dashing out. Milly sighed as she sat down, "I don't think it worth telling him about my arranged marriage" she thought as she sighed once again.

Running down the corridors Rai was starting to wonder wherever this was really worth it. Finally he dashed in to the university garage to find his gift waiting for him. "Ah officer Rai I wondered when you'd get here" said Lloyd with a smile. Rai held his knees as he gasped for air. "I'm...sorry Lloyd I was." But at that Rai looked up to see his gift. "Isn't that the Lancelot?" asked a confused Rai looking at the blue coloured Lancelot copy. Lloyd let out a loud laugh. "Oh, Officer Rai this is not the Lancelot, but the Lancelot club" he cheered. "The Lancelot club?" said Rai looking at the blue Lancelot. It was then he began to pick out differences between the club and the original Lancelot.

First was all the yellow bits on the original Lancelot were blue on this model. The club's head piece was also different as it had a stag beetle like horn on it coloured also blue. Finally the original grey shoulder slots were now painted a deep red colour. "Unfortunately this model was built using spare parts from the Lancelot and some experimental components, so it's not as strong as the Lancelot" said Lloyd sounding disappointed. "But there is a reason for that" said Cecile butting in. "Yes we're short on the budget" said Lloyd moaning. Cecile hit him again saying that it makes them sound like they spent more money on Suzaku then Rai.

But Rai wasn't listening. "My own Knightmare frame" he thought he was beginning to feel bad.

"Anyway officer Rai the Club was modelled to meet with your high commanding abilities and tactics of dispersing the enemy units in order to force them into one-on-one combat" explained Lloyd. Rai nodded as Lloyd move on to the clubs weapons

"It's equipped with a pair of Short Sword-type MVS that can combine into a single dual-bladed MVS with enhanced Fact spheres, the same forearm-mounted Slash Harken/Blaze Luminous combo unit found in the Lancelot and a customized Assault Rifle that can change into a sniping-mode" continued to explain Lloyd happily to Rai.

"Sniper mode?" asked Rai confused. He had never heard a mode like this on a Knightmare. "Ah yes a new feature the prince wanted to test" said Lloyd with a smile. "In sniping mode, both the barrel size and range of the weapon are greatly increased, but the weapon itself becomes incapable of burst fire and, because its use requires an increase in the sensitivity of the Fact spheres, the Club's energy consumption becomes fifteen times greater" explained Lloyd. "So it's a mode I should use sparingly then" said Rai to Lloyd who nodded.

"You've got it" said Lloyd as he looked at the club. "And here is the Lancelot clubs key" said Cecile handing Rai a blue key. Rai accepted the key with a nod and look back at his Knightmare. "If this is what I have to use, so be it" he thought. Just then Lloyd s wristwatch went off. "My, three o clock already" he said looking at his watch. Hearing this Rai ran off with a farewell to them both.

With Rai gone Lloyd and Cecile began to talk. "I wonder how Suzaku will take this?" she asked worried. "Oh stop worrying Cecile, you're not the boy's mother" moaned Lloyd returning to his work. Cecile hit him again saying she was only looking out of him that's all. "Right of course you are" said Lloyd before he got hit again by Cecile.

Rai finally met Guilford outside the Britannian HQ ten minutes late. "Your late Officer Rai" he said looking at his watch. "I'm sorry sir, I was" but before Rai could answer Guilford spoke out. "There is not excuse officer Rai." he said strongly. "Now come, we have training to do" said Guilford turning his back to Rai. "Yes sir" said Rai and with that Rai began his training as a royal guard.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 the royal liar

It was a dark day in area 11. The student council stood silent as a man was buried. This man was Shirley's farther. He had died in the landslide that zero had started and now was being laid to rest. However as his coffin was buried, Shirley mother cried out. "Please don't make him experience being buried again". She fell to her knees weeping for her dead husband with her daughter trying to comfort her.

The student council stood in silence paying their respects. However one person was missing from the group and this person was Rai. He was still in the Britannian HQ being trained as a royal guard. He tried to get the time off to go to the funeral; however he wasn't allowed by order given by Cornelia herself.

Guilford however seem to understand Rai's need and so he and Rai took five minutes out of training to pray for Shirley's father. "May his soul rest in peace" said Guilford standing up from his praying position, Rai rose too looking at his teacher. "Thank you my lord for letting me use this time to pray for Shirley's dad" Rai said bowing before Guilford.

"Of course I can understand you wanting to pray for him, I'm sorry you didn't get to go to the funeral, but" But Rai understood. "My job as a royal guard comes first" Rai said proudly. Guilford smiled looking at Rai. Ever since they started to train together the two seem to have got along like fire and wood. "Very well now that we have prayed for a life, let us train to prevent this happening to someone we love" Guilford said looking at his student. "Yes my lord" Rai answered back and the two began training again.

It had taken three day to arrange Shirley's farther funeral and through all these days Rai and Guilford had trained. Rai had undergone strict training making his stronger and wiser. This showed in his reports that Cornelia received daily. "He seems to be processing well" said Cornelia looking at today report. "Yes viceroy, he's shown a real determination to grow and become stronger" reported Guilford to her.

Cornelia gave a grin as she put the report down. "Guilford you sound more like the boy's farther, then his teacher" she said. Guilford coughed trying to hide his feelings. "Your highness my only interest in Officer Rai is to train him to be the best guard he can be, nothing else." explained Guilford. Cornelia just grinned as she turned away from him in her chair.

"For today's mission Guilford, I want warrant officer Kururugi and officer Rai to fill in with my personal gunner units" she said looking out the window. "I shall make sure that is done your highness" Guilford said bowing. "If I want to have you guard Euphi officer Rai, you must first have a good eye" she thought as Guilford made his way.

Back at the university Suzuki had just received news of his next mission from Lloyd. "Congratulation Officer Kururugi, I just got orders from Cornelia's personal gunner unit to have you participle in the next mission" he said with a smile. Suzaku didn't show any reaction but Lloyd hadn't finished speaking to him. "Think they've finally recognized your skill or are they going to use you like bait again" mocked Lloyd. Suzaku was shocked at what Lloyd said but Cecile soon put Lloyd in his place. "Lloyd" she said walking up to the two. Lloyd looked at her as she gave a small smile. "Would you like me to teach you how to socialize properly?" she asked looking at him. "No, I'll think I pass" said Lloyd knowing how Cecile usually was at teaching him stuff.

"Besides I hear officer Rai will be there too" said Cecile giving Suzaku a cup of tea. "Oh well it's nice to know somebody there" said Suzaku happily taking a sip of the tea. However since their last meeting Rai had changed. Now dressed in the dark red royal guard uniform he stood in front of Dalton waiting for Suzaku in a Port Yokosuka storage warehouse.

"Officer Rai, I heard from Guilford you are doing well. Are you enjoying being a royal guard?" Dalton asked him. Rai was not sure how to answer. If he was truthful, he was tired and his body ached and he hated being mocked by the other royal guards.

"It's an honour my lord" answered Rai. Dalton laughed at his answer, knowing full well the training one had to go through to be a royal guard. "Ha. Ha, officer Rai you're beginning to sound like lord Guilford" Dalton laughed. Rai couldn't believe it what he said, no matter where he went he was always like someone. "If you say so lord Dalton" replied Rai as finally Suzaku arrived.

The two pilots were given the mission brief by Dalton. "The target is Katase Tatewaki, the remaining head of the Japanese liberation front" began Dalton. Rai had heard about this man, he was originally a general of the Japanese army before japan was taken over by Britannian. Seeking to gain japan its independence back the remains of the Japanese's army formed the Japanese liberation front to fight back.

"He will be using a supply ship to try and escape overseas" continued Dalton noticing Rai day dreaming. "Officer Rai" he said snapping Rai back. "I'm sorry sir" Rai said remembering where he was. "Try to focus officer Rai" Order Dalton. He then continued explaining the mission. "The aqua knights will be used during this mission to apprehend him. You both will provide cover for them from the shore as the aqua knights intercept Kataste's ship, as well as the elimination of any refugees trying to escape understood?" he asked them both. "Yes my lord" answered Rai, but Suzaku seemed to hesitate to answer. "Elimination, sir?" questioned Suzaku to Dalton, Rai could see that Suzaku did not want to kill people who did not have a fair chance at fighting back.

Dalton nodded. "We mustn't let anyone live, apart from the target" answered Dalton. Suzaku gasped at his answer. Was he really killing all these people just to capture one person? "Show your devotion to Britannia Officer Kururugi, this is a chance to be promoted like your fellow officer" finished Dalton leaving the boys to ready themselves for the mission. Rai looked at his friend as he stood there shaking. "Suzaku..." thought Rai as he placed his right hand on his friend shoulder.

"We're going to fight a very unfair fight, how is that justice?" said Suzaku clenching the Lancelot's key. "It not, but that's our job" said Rai walking forward. Suzaku looked at Rai shocked. "If you want to reach your dream Suzaku, you have to do things you disagree with" said Rai looking back at his friend with his deep blue eyes. Suzaku couldn't believe it, was this really the same quiet Rai he had befriend all those weeks ago? "Officer Rai, officer Kururugi" shouted a Britannian soldier running into the warehouse. "The operation is about to begin, please report to you unit" he said saluting. Suzaku and Rai nodded and made their way to their Knightmare frames.

It was drawing evening over port Yokosuka and like clockwork the events played out. Cornelia ordered her aqua knight to launch. Next her gunner unit was place near the ports exit ready to fire. And finally the Japanese liberation ship came out. As the aqua knight attacked the ship, the gunners on shore shot down anybody on the deck of the ship. Well everyone expect Suzuki. "This isn't a battle..." he thought watching the Japanese officers getting shot off the boat like coconuts being shot off their stand at a fair. Rai on the other hand was shooting as many men as he could.

"Forgive me" he said as he fired the clubs varies gun at the officers on the ship. However like the battle on shatter mountain there was yet another player in this war game. As some of Britannian Knightmare frames boarded the ship, he made his move. "Move out!" ordered the new player as he pressed the charger. Rai could only watch as the ship exploded into nothing. The strong winds created by the power of the blast caused some gunner Knightmare frames to fly off into crates in the port. The Club and Lancelot's seemed to be the only ones to be able to guard against the strong winds.

Within minutes the wind blew over and the gunners were able to stand again. "Suzaku are you alright?" asked Rai over the radio. But there was no response. Suzaku just sat in his Lancelot thinking about what happened. "Did you really blow yourself up, General Katase?" he said as news of another attack came from over the radio. Zero and some of the black-knights had arrived on a small carrier boat. "They've got Brui and that strange Knightmare, there knocking the Knightmare's …." the radio went dead. "Ah" Rai realising what zero was doing. "Their pushing the Britannian Knightmare's into the sea, before they have a chance to attack" thought Rai readying the club.

"Suzaku" called Rai over the radio trying to contact his friend again. "I know, we have to save Cornelia and stop zero!" was the reply. With that the two Knightmare frames raced to the rescue.

Back were the battle was taking place, the red Guren Knightmare was taking down any who dare stand in its path following zero in his own Brui. Cornelia had just got into her own knightmare, when zero rammed his into it. The two Knightmare's crashed through the wall of the warehouse she had hidden in. "You think you can beat me in a Knightmare battle" she roared freeing her Knightmare from zero's. Her Knightmare drew its machine gun, but before she could use it the Guren knocked it out of her hands using its slash harken's. "That new model" growled Cornelia as zero's Brui readied its own machine gun. "Crush the hatch and drag her out" Zero ordered.

It seemed the end of Cornelia when suddenly. "Zero!" screamed Suzaku as his Lancelot kicked zero's Brui straight in the head. Riding it like a skateboard the Lancelot jumped off before the Brui crashed into a metal crate. But it wasn't finished after zero' Brui got up the Lancelot launched a fury of punches and kicks at it. The Guren tried to aid, but was stopped by the club who knocked it with a kick.

"Viceroy, I have you lance on the back of my Knightmare please take it" radioed Rai to Cornelia. Cornelia was surprised the club could carry her lance, but without hesitation her she took it. "Good work officer Rai, now go and help Dalton and Guilford" Cornelia ordered. "But your highness" argued Rai. But Cornelia wouldn't listen she dashed forward attacking the Guren with her lance. Rai was about to help when a group of Brui's ambushed him. "Garr get out my way!" shouted Rai as he slashed through them.

However not matter how many Rai fought more seem to keep coming. Zero Brui disappeared of scanner and the Lancelot found itself locked in combat with the guren that had escaped Cornelia's Knightmare attack. As the battle went on, fires broke out causing oil tanks at the dock to alight. The thick smoke made by the fires made fighting difficult and keeping the unit's together tough. Seeing they had no way of winning the Britannian army and the black knights retreated resulting in the battle being a draw.

"I almost had that red Knightmare" said Suzaku to Rai as they stood watching the units regroup at the docks. "Never mind, what was important is we protected the viceroy and the remaining men we had" said Rai as Guilford and Dalton finally emerged from the smoke. "Good job officers, the viceroy sends her congratulation to you both for your ace piloting skills" said Dalton. "Yes, however" interrupted Guilford. " With the current smoke situation, it will take a few hours to clear and the viceroy feels it's best if you both go to the local hospital, then return to your academy" said Guilford. The boys understood. "Yes my lord" they both said bowing.

With their new orders the boys were taken to the local hospital by the special core unit van. The journey was loud with the two boys chatting about what had happened to them and Rai training as a royal guard. "So how is it being a royal guard?" asked Suzaku to Rai sitting next to him. "If I'm truthful, it's rather a pain" Rai said joking. But Suzaku though he was being serous. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that" he said sadly. But Rai punched his friend on the arm with a smile. "I was joking Suzaku" Rai said happily. The two laughed as finally they arrived at the hospital.

Lloyd and Cecile checked the two in and then they all sat down in the waiting room. As they waited Rai and Suzaku noticed a child holding his arm and crying into his mother chest and all around them people were moaning in pain. "Look like he's got broke his arm" said Lloyd noticing where the two were looking.

"Officer Suzaku please" said the nurse coming to the waiting room. But Suzaku refused to go. "I'm fine, please let this boy go first" begged Suzaku to the nurse. "I'm sorry, but you must be dealt with first" she said. It then hit Suzaku, the reason he was being seen first was because the child and the mother were elevens. "I refuse treatment, please just help the child" said Suzaku trying to change the nurse mind, But she couldn't. It was that much of a show even the on duty doctors and staff came out to see what was going on. "Please sir, there is no need to make such a fuss" begged the nurse to Suzuki, but he wouldn't calm down. He wasn't going to be first just because he was an honorary Britannian.

Suddenly an alarm went off outside. "That's the special core van" said Cecile hearing the alarm. "Oh no, quick to the van" cried Lloyd with that they both left with Suzuki in hot pursuit. "Well I guess officer Rai you can go next" said the nurse. Rai stood up and look at her with a grin. "Oh no for you see, just for tonight all eleven patients will be seen first" he said as a red bird shape appeared in his right eye.

Of a moment everything went quiet until. "Of course all eleven patients please report to a doctor" ordered the nurse. With that the waiting room emptied and Rai sat down again. "Dam child knocked my van with a ball" moaned Lloyd coming down the hall. "It was an accident Lloyd, no harm done" said Cecile calming him. "I'm just glad everything was safe" said Suzaku as they arrived back.

It was then they all saw Rai, just sitting there alone in his chair. "My, my I swear this was full when we were last here" said Lloyd looking at Rai. "Rai what happened?" asked Cecile looking shocked. Rai looked at them all with a smile. "I just had a talk with the doctors and nurses and what do you know? "He said shrugging his shoulders. "Being part of the Britannian army doesn't get you in first" he said going back to relaxing in his chair. Lloyd and Cecile just sighed as they sat down again. But Suzaku had to know.

"How did you get them to help all the Japanese patients?" he asked sitting next to Rai. Rai just looked at his friend with a small smile and said. "I just have a gift for changing people's minds".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 the liar's consequences

The actions one takes are answered by the consequences waiting at their consultation, there are no exceptions. Even if those actions are to help another, the consequence of that may hurt others. As one boy was about to find out.

The morning sun rose over Ashford academy starting a new day. Rai was already up listening to his radio as the moaning news came on. "Good morning, this is the Britannia news at eight thirty" said the radio. "Today the community hospital of area 11 was brought to question today as to why they let a Britannia man die in their waiting room. The staff being interviewed said they could not remember anything about the night's events. An investigation is now under way, all the hospitals staff has been suspended until further evidence is gathered and the hospital shall remained closed until the police". At this Rai turned off his radio. He then looked at his shaking hands. "I did that" he thought sadly remembering his actions that night.

"My confidence was soaring after battle; I don't know what I was thinking. But I used my power to do something good I thought, something to help my friend". Rai then looked out the window as the guilt hit him. "But all I've done is made things worse" he said sadly sitting down on his bed. He put his head into his hands and just sat there. However he was the only person with a problem.

"Someone has stolen my gun!" said a worried zero as he sat in his mobile base. "So the question is who?" answered the light haired girl relaxing on his sofa. "All I know is there was two people there, the one that fired the gun and one who was shot" explained zero as he took out his mobile. "Do you think it was him?" the girl asked. But zero looked at her with his cold eyes. "I'd have to check" he said dialling.

Back at the academy Rai had got dressed into his school uniform and was now with the rest of the student council members in their student lounge talking. "You want to meet princess Euphemia" said a shocked Suzaku sitting on the sofa. "I. Just... Want to thank her" said Nina shyly standing in front of the coffee table. "She risked her life to protect Nina during the hotel jacking" chipped in Milly who sat next to Suzaku. Rai smiled as he listened to Milly talk about princess Euphemia's actions at the hotel jacking. "It's strange" he thought as he listened to her. Since I been here, I've been having strange feelings ever time I've seen Madam President. I wonder what they are?" he thought.

"I wanna met the princess too" said Rivalz joining in the conversation. "Whatever for?" asked Milly knowing Rivalz had nothing really to do with the princess. "Well she's a real princess, I could marry into royalty" he said with a smile. However his idea was soon shot down by Lelouch's little sister Nunnally who said. "I'm sure you will never meet her with such impure motives". Rivalz sigh at this comment. "That's a bit harsh don't you think Nunnally?" he said. He then began to lean on Milly with a smile. "You're on my side right madam president?" he asked before she pushed him back up with her hand. "Don't go kissing up to me, just because Lelouch isn't hanging around with you anymore" she said forcing him back up to his sitting position. They all laughed at this until Nunnally spoke saying she would like to see the princess too. "Well it's just" said Suzaku not wanting to disappoint his friends. "Oh what's the matter Suzaku?" Nunnally asked hearing the hesitation in his voice. "Well she's a member of the royal family and..." Suddenly Rai mobile rang.

He quickly picks it out his pocket and see's the caller ID. "Sorry, I have to take this" he said wondering out. But just after Rai left the phone rang in the student lounge. Suzaku answered it with a kind hello. "Suzaku" asked a voice on the phone. Suzaku knew this voice, it belonged to Lelouch. "Lelouch" replied Suzaku happily. "I need to know is anything unusual there?" Lelouch asked over the phone. "Yeah there is" said Suzaku, Lelouch gasped until Suzaku said "You're not here". "Oh right" quietly laughed Lelouch back. "But Shirley's not here either" Suzaku said wondering where she was. "I see. Can you give Nunnally a message?" Lelouch asked. "Tell her I'll be late tonight" Lelouch said before he hung up.

Meanwhile Rai was also having a chat to someone too. "I understand" he said down the phone. "Good the viceroy is putting your name forward to be one of the knights, please show her that her decision is right" the voice said back. With that they hung up. Rai looked back at his phone and then put it away.

Back with zero he finally had his answer. "So it seems like he doesn't know" said the light green haired girl to zero. "Yes this also rules out the military" he said wondering over to sit by her. "Aside from them and the black knights, I can't think of anyone else who would have been there" the girl said sitting up. Zero thought about what she said. They then discussed there was a chance one of Japanese liberation front members might have saw him. But the girl argued back with zero suggesting they wouldn't just steal his gun. "There is one other person" said zero remember that night of the attack on port Yokosuka. "I see, so the girl that kissed you right?" said the light green haired girl relaxing. "Give it a rest will ya" zero moaned as the two went back to thinking.

At the Britannian HQ, the viceroy and the sub viceroy sat on their thrones listening to Dalton's report. "In this recent operation and the one in Narita, they were specifically targeting you your highness". "Eliminating the leader is a standard tactic" replied Cornelia. "He also eliminated prince Clovis" said Guilford backing up Dalton's claim. "Zero is not merely fighting Britannian, he has a deep hatred for the royal family and he wants blood. As the sub viceroy listened to Dalton she remembered the time she met zero in the hotel jacking.

She remembers him mocking her brother and saying. "Princess Euphemia you would sacrifice yourself for the commoners, you haven't changed". She sighed at this. "Euphi" said the viceroy holding her sisters chin gently. "Just be careful, I don't want another incident like the hotel jacking" her worried sister said. "Why not assign a knight to the sub viceroy? Asked Guilford. "A knight" questioned Princess Euphemia looking at Guilford. "Yes if we assign one knight as a permanent sentential, then we can build a complete royal guard unit around him" explained Guilford. Princess Euphemia seemed already to have a choice, but was too afraid to say it. "As sub viceroy princess Euphemia has a right to her own personal champion" finished Guilford. Cornelia had no problem with the idea, but that was maybe because she already planned it out.

It wasn't just the royal family making plans for the future either. Back with the Camelot unit Cecile and Lloyd were talking about Suzaku and the Lancelot. "This thing about saving people" Cecile said to a working Lloyd. "At first I thought, he's sensitive. But no, It's more like an obsession isn't it" she said thinking about him. Lloyd sighed at this; he had no interest in Suzaku human side. He just wanted him to make his Lancelot the best it could be. "His performance data is still solid right?" he asked changing the subject. "Is this a good time to put that new thing to a test with him?"

Cecile was unsure about this. "But we're still fine tuning it, what I'm saying is treating Suzaku like a part of the machine could have serious effect on the consequences. We better deal with the human side of it first" she finished. Lloyd looks at her with a grin. "Pardon me, but aren't you taking care of him in place of someone else" he said shocking her. "I'm not sure what you" she tried to say. Lloyd let out a little laugh knowing her to well. "Your quick to catch onto something silly aren't you?" said Cecile seeing this was just a game to Lloyd. "Well I'm the boss, so you're stuck with me" laughed Lloyd as he went back to his work. "Oh and about Rai" Cecile asked. Lloyd faces her again with a grin. "Yes, officer Rai is still part of the unit as ordered by the prince. So whatever we give to officer Kururugi, he gets it too" laughed Lloyd as the two got back to work.

"Rai give me a hand will you" asked Milly trying to reach some paper work on a shelf. "Sure madam president" he answered getting up to help her. After the discussion in the student lounge had ended, Milly and Rai had gone to the student council room to do some work for the council while the others went to deal with the swim clubs recent compliant. "It's no good you're going to have to boost me up" said Milly watching Rai struggle to reach the shelf. "But madam president" said Rai, she looked at him. "You're not shy are you? Come on I promise I won't tell anyone about you lifting me in your big strong arms" she joked. Rai blushed at this, but agreed to help.

So picking her up from her waist Rai lifted her up. "Oh Rai you're so strong" she joked again, Rai blushed again saying "Madam President please" he begged embarrassed. However what the two did not notice was Arthur the cat strolling in. He had not been feed yet and so he decided he'd take it out on the nearest thing, Rai's left leg. Arthur readied himself then pounced onto Rai's leg. "Ah" yelped Rai as he and Milly tumbled to the floor. Arthur feeling his point was made left the two alone.

"Madam President, are you ok?" asked Rai looking up. It was then he notice that she had tumbled on top of him. The two looked at each face to face and Rai felt a little uncomfortable. "My, what a place to fall huh Rai" she said with a smile. "Please Madam President this is..." Suddenly Milly kissed him.

Rai was speechless as was Milly, that was until Nunnally came in. "Madam President is everything ok, I heard a thud from outside" she said entering. "Everything's fine Nunnally, isn't it Rai?" she said with a smile. "Yes everything's fine" he said as Milly got off him. "Oh that's good, but the swim club want to talk to madam president about an increase in funds" said Nunnally totality unaware of what just happened.

"Oh always with the budgets" said Milly walking over to Nunnally. "Come on then, we'll leave Rai here to enjoy himself" said Milly grabbing a hold of Nunnally's wheelchair handles. "Oh Ok, be good Rai" Nunnally said with a smile. "Ah ha, I will" he said as they left.

Rai just couldn't understand it. "What was that all about?" he thought getting up. It wasn't until later that night Rai understood what had happened. As he slept more of his past was becoming clearer. He saw pictures of his mother and sister, they seemed happy and then he saw a man standing with his mother. Seeing this Rai realized something. He was in love with Milly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 the liar's brother's past

Another bright sun rose over Ashford academy and as usual Rai was already up making himself breakfast. As he fried his bacon in a pan he wondered about what happened between Milly and him yesterday. "I may love her, but she not exactly one to just admit she's in love" Thought Rai putting the pan on his stove. "Maybe I should just use my power?" he thought turning his bacon over. However he then remembered what happened the last time he used his power. "No, perhaps the best thing I can do is talk to her alone" he thought watching his bacon sizzle in the frying pan.

However what also was on his mind was his part in Cornelia's contract and his past. Each time Rai had slept his past life seemed to haunt him. "A single battle that makes me cry every time I see it, but why?" he thought as he scooped up his cooked bacon onto a plate.

Rai was not the only one up early. Late last night Suzaku had spent time with Camelot unit. He wrote reports and inspected his Lancelot until Cecile told him to go take a nap. But even then Suzaku only seem to cat nap before he began work again. The same thought haunting him as he worked like it did seven year ago.

The two Camelot brothers met at the academy gate later that morning. They walked into the academy ground to meet Lelouch who seemed to be on his way to class. "Hey Lelouch" called Suzaku running up to his friend. "What's up?" Lelouch asked as Rai appeared next to Suzaku. He gave a nod to Lelouch as a hello. "You know there gunna hold you back, if you don't start coming to class more often" said concerned Suzaku. "I could say the same about both of you right?" Lelouch said looking at them. "We have worked to do" explained Suzaku. "It's just the black knights have really been on the move lately". Rai agreed with Suzaku. It was only this morning after Rai had cook breakfast and was sitting down to sat when his mobile rang. "Hello" answered Rai picking up his mobile.

"Officer Rai this is lord Guilford" the reply came. Realizing who it was Rai quick change his tone. "Good morning sir. Am I needed for duty?" asked Rai standing up. "No officer Rai, I ringing to tell you to keep you updated on her highness's plan" Guilford said. "I see" replied Rai as he continued to listen. "Tomorrow Cornelia will hand Princess Euphemia a book of suggested Pilots to have as her personal knight and I will be the top choice" Rai thought as he brought himself back to the current chat.

"I thought you two were in Engineering" questioned Lelouch. The boy looked at each other then back at Lelouch. "Um we're short hand so" said Suzaku speaking first. "Yeah so we get moved around from unit to unit" chipped in Rai. "Hmm still, we don't you two come to dinner more often" asked Lelouch. "Nunnally missed you Suzuki and I'm sure she'd like to get a chance to talk to you Rai" he said looking at the two. "Are you both perhaps both free this evening?" Lelouch asked. "Sure I mean I don't know about" said Suzaku unsure what to say about Rai. "I can't perhaps another, But as Rai was about to finish his sentence Rivalz nearly ran him over as he came to a skidding stop on his motorcycle. "Hey Lelouch" he shouted getting off his bike.

"What wrong?" asked Lelouch already knowing why he was here. "I hear the president's doing a blind date thing again" Continued to shout Rivalz. "Yeah today" Lelouch said calmly. This sent Rivalz hysterical. "Today why didn't you tell me" shouted Rivalz grabbing a hold of Lelouch's shirt collar.

"Because I knew it would make you cry" said Lelouch knowing this is how his friend would react. "Boys don't cry" shouted Rivalz. "It ok I didn't know either" said Suzaku trying to calm Rivalz down. "Don't give me your emo route!" said Rivalz letting go of Lelouch. "Emo" said a confused Suzaku at Rivalz comment. However as the boy continued to talk Rai had started to wonder too.

"She has blind dates? So what does that mean about?" he remembered the kiss they had shared.

"I guess compassion is none in faction these days" said Lelouch looking at his heart broken friend. With this he ran off with Suzaku shouting at him about class. "Don't worry I'm just going to tell Nunnally" he called back. Rivalz sighed at this. "My life is over and he's worried about dinner!" moaned Rivalz. Rai patted him on the back and told him to keep in good spirit. This however didn't seem to work as Rivalz just sadly got on his motorbike and drove away.

But Rai was not the only to have a surprise. For Milly's blind date was with none other than Lloyd from the Camelot unit. They were sitting in the research area of the university where Lloyd and Cecile were working on the Lancelot. "Well are you surprised?" said Lloyd to a confused looking Milly. "Matching making dates are usually are in hotel or resultants" he said looking at the dressed up Milly. "I suppose. But I hear you're a very unique person lord Asplund" said Milly trying to make chat. "Unique what a delightfully awful way to put it" he said turning to his computer.

The two talked on as Cecile brought them some tea. That's was when Lloyd said "Why wait? Let's get married" he said still typing. Milly was so shocked at this that she spoke out saying "what that's it?" Lloyd looked at her with a smile. "What getting cold feet?" It wasn't cold feet that stopped Milly, it was the fact she wanted to be a free women. Although after her little kiss with Rai, she was beginning to wonder if she did want to be free.

Back at the academy time had rushed on and now it was lunch time. Suzaku, Kallen, Rivalz, Rai and Nina were in the student council room eating pizza with Arthur watching them from his cat house. "Shirley and Lelouch are having a fight?" asked Suzaku listening to Rivalz. "Right, she's pretending not to know him and the president says we're supposed to play along" he said taking a bit out his pizza slice. Rai wasn't so sure it was just a fight. After all yesterday after the whole incident with Milly, he meet Shirley going back to his room.

"Oh hi Rai" she said happily to him as they meet. "Shirley I'm sorry I couldn't come to your father's funeral, the army been pretty tough on taking time off" Rai explained. "It ok's Rai I understand, we just need to keep going to a new day" she said with a smile. "Sure" Rai replied as he looked at Shirley's eyes. They seem to have a red shine to them. "Is everything ok?" asked Shirley noticing him looking at her. "Yeah, just a little tired, well good night" Rai said walking on. He knew this red shine could only mean one thing.

Suddenly Lelouch ran in panting like he had been running around. "Hey Lelouch what's up with you and Shirley?" asked Rivalz. Lelouch seem to have something else on his mind as his reply was "what, um. Ur". Suzaku watched as Lelouch ran out his room. Feeling something was up; he went after Lelouch with Rai as his back up. They found him standing atop of some stairs leading to the science wing. "Lelouch!" called Suzaku catching Lelouch by surprise; he dropped a photo out of his hands and onto the floor. It was a photo of Nunnally tied up. "I thought so" said Suzaku as Lelouch reached down for the photo. "Something's happened to Nunnally" said Suzaku finally figuring out why his friend had been acting so strange.

Deciding then and there Suzaku said he would help Lelouch. Rai agreed to help too after all he knew the pain Lelouch must be feeling. "So who kidnapped Nunnally?" asked Suzaku as the boys began the search once again. "It can't be someone from Britannian or the royal family" said Suzaku staring to eliminate suspects. "No this has nothing to do with our blood line, just a psychopath who wants a girl all to himself" answered Lelouch as the boys took their search out side. The boy continued to talk however they were soon disturbed by Rai phone ringing. Rai looked at the caller id. Seeing it was lord Guilford again. He said he had to take this call private to Lelouch and Suzaku and ran back inside.

But as he answered the phone it stopped ringing. "Dam" said Rai he was about to call back when he got another call. "Unknown id" he thought answering it. "Is this Rai?" the voice asked. "Yes, who am I speaking too?" he asked. It sounded like a girl, but it wasn't any of the voice he knew. "All you need to know is, I, m a friend of Lelouch's and if you want to help him you'll take a taxi to the nearest airport and meet me" the voice said hanging up. "A friend of Lelouch's huh?" thought Rai as he turned his phone off. Was he to trust this voice or was he to ask Lelouch? Rai decision was soon made when he returned outside to see that Lelouch and Suzaku were gone.

Seeing his own choice Rai turned his phone back on and rang for a taxi. Meanwhile in the academy's underground circulation systems, Lelouch and Suzaku found Nunnally. She was tied up in her wheel chair and above her swing from side to side was a bomb. While the boy talked about a plan to defuse it, Rai was on a little adventure of his own. After a thirty minute taxi ride to the nearest airport he told the driver to wait as he rushed inside.

The airport was a busy as ever with hundreds of people of people Rai didn't know how he was going to find this mystery girl he was supposed to meet. "All I know is the voice sounded like a girl so" but before Rai could come up with a plan he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to see a black haired girl wearing a posh suit and glasses. "Rai I presume" she said looking at him. Rai nodded. "Good, I guess you have a taxi waiting so let's go" she said marching on. Rai sighed as he followed her to the taxi.

The two sat quiet for most the journey until the girl asked him something. "What would you do if the person you loved was so evil that he would try to kill another loved one?" she asked. Rai was kind of put on the spot, but he said. "Those who are willing to hurt others should be prepared to hurt even if they are loved ones". The girl smile at this, "So you do not believe in second chances?" she asked. "I believe everyone has a second chance, but then what should be done about it after they fail is I guessed what the decision of the people being affected by it" Rai answered.

The black haired girl smiled as they went on. However as they were five minutes from the academy she spoke again. "You have a strange way of thinking Rai, but for your answer you should hear something" she said as the taxi pulled up. Taking him by the wrist the girl pulled Rai out and dragged him to the academy's chapel front door. "Listen" she said pointing at the door. Rai did and what he heard shocked him. "Let go of me, you farther killer!" shouted a voice. There was silence until the voice spoke again. "You killed your farther seven years ago, he called for a do or die resistant and you thought killing him would stop the war".

Rai listened closer trying to pick out who was in the chapel. "What a childish idea, the fact is you're a murder!" shouted the voice. "No I. Just" replied a shaken voice. At this Rai moved away from the door he had heard enough. "Your own friend, I'm sorry but you had to know" she said. Rai just couldn't believe it, if this is true then the report of Suzaku farther suicide was a lie. "I think you should go before you become involved in another murder" the girl said pulling out a pistol and a silencer from her suit pocket.

"But I..." But Rai knew he had no choice and he began to walk away. He had only walked a few steps when he heard the door opens and the girl talk again. "Mao I did love you" she said. Rai wanted to turn around to see, but he knew if he did he would be a witness. "Wait for me in c's world" the girl said before Rai heard the silenced gun shot.

That night Rai visited Suzaku in his room. He knocked on the door three times to signal it was him and Suzaku opened his door. "Rai is there something you want?" asked a tired looking Suzaku. "I need to talk to you about something I heard today, can I come in?" Rai asked quietly. "Sure" said Suzaku letting Rai in. It was then Rai told Suzaku about that he had heard at the chapel. "Oh" said Suzaku feeling the sadness creep into his heart again. The boy sat quiet on Suzaku's bed for a while until Suzaku said. "I guess you think less of me" he said sadly, but Rai didn't think that way.

"Actuality I think of you more like a brother" Rai said finally remembering why that battle he saw in his dream every night made him cry. Suzaku looked at his friend as a single tear ran down Rai's left cheek. "I too killed someone I loved, I killed my own mother and sister" cried Rai. Suzaku placed his hand on Rai left shoulder. "I guess we are a lot like brothers" he said as he comforted his friend.

"Both boys had been given second chances at life, but what will they do with it?" thought the green haired girl as she slowly walked away from Suzaku's door and into the darkness of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 the liar's loss

Art week had come to area 11. Declared by Clovis before his murder, this whole week would be dedicated to art and how one can see art in more ways than just paintings and sculptures. The first people to show their art spirit was Ashford academy. All normal lessons were cancelled and instead every period was to be filled with a range of art activates. There was painting, drawing, sculpting and many other wonderful and fun activates. In one drawing class was Rai. He sat with his friends from the student council as they drew. This class was about still life drawing and the chosen still life they were all drawing was Lelouch. As he sat there Rai gave a yawn as he rubbed his eyes.

After last night's little chat with Suzaku, Rai was starting to wonder about the choices he had made thought out his time as a Britannian solider. "It all began with me meeting Suzaku;" he thought going back to his drawing. "He introduced me to Britannia forces special unit, then from there a contract forced onto me by the current viceroy made me a royal guard to her. "He sighed as his pencil snapped. "But now I face the chance of being a personal knight to her younger sister the sub viceroy" he thought as he reached in his pocket for another. Lelouch was also thinking as he sat there. It was about what happened the other day with Suzaku in the chapel.

"Suzaku I understand now" he thought as he looked over at his friend still drawing. "Since you were ten you've been holding guilt over killing your farther. It was hard enough for me when I killed my half-brother... "Hey Lelouch, You moved" shouted Rivalz standing up. "Oh sorry" he said trying to get back to his original position. "No... No you had your head higher" moaned Rivalz looking at him. Hearing the shouting Rai look up as Rivalz continued to make Lelouch change position until he had a smile on his face and looked rather happy. "Hey that's not his original position at all" moaned another student noticing Lelouch's position. The whole class then began to moan to Rivalz about making Lelouch change his position. Rai just smiled, for once he was happy and no matter what came he was ready for it.

Meanwhile Princess Euphemia and her adviser were at the new built Clovis memorial museum, which was to open later today. Princess Euphemia was opening it officially by presenting a first place ribbon on a selected painting within the museum. The museum inside was filled with beautiful painting ranging from paintings of the current emperor to small flowers and houses. With its deep red carpets and creative patterns on the roof above them, it truly was a royal's dream; however princess Euphemia did not seem comfortable visiting the place. Perhaps because she had been assigned an adviser to aid her with her decision and Dalton as her guard or maybe just maybe it was the fact she knew she had to pick a knight soon or have one forced on her by her sister.

However what truly made her sad was when she stopped to look at a well painted wooden house with flowers blooming around it. "Oh I like this painting perceptually" she said happily looking at the peaceful painting. Her adviser however looked at the painting with a disfavoured look. "Ah yes well, it's a shame the background we have on this artist reviled that he is one quarter elven" he said moving on to the next painting. Euphemia soon realized this was all set up. "Perhaps it should not have been displayed then" she said angrily.

But her adviser gave a small smile. For he knew princess Euphemia's angry was a very little threat to his decision. "I agree sub viceroy" he said bowing. "But the public like a range of paintings from different artist, wouldn't want to bias now would we?" he said bowing again. Euphemia knew she couldn't argue back, so she moved on to the next painting.

The next painting was of the current Britannian emperor painted by a Britannian noble man's son. "Ah, now this would be a very good piece to choose" advised the adviser to her. Princess Euphemia sighed as she looked at the painting. She did not like this painting and she knew the only reason her adviser wanted her to give the ribbon to the painting was to please the Britannian noble man. "I like to see other before I make my decision please" ordered Euphemia. Her adviser bowed again. "Of-course, we have other exhibits waiting in galley number six" he said leading the way.

Back at the academy the still life class had taken a break and once again. Lelouch and Rai disappeared with phone calls. Lelouch took his call near the art blocks stairs where he looked out to the courtyard below from the stair way window. "I see, then we will help them" he said looking out the window. "The black knight's fight for the cause of justice there's nothing odd about that" continued Lelouch on the phone. As he hung up the light green hair girl appeared again before him. This time she was dressed as a student.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to talk to the Chinese federation" she said turning away from him. "Don't worry about it; I've revised all our plans with them. Making any chances in your usefulness would only harm the plan" answered Lelouch looking out the window. "Besides two chess piece I have been wanting will be mine today, and with any luck a third" he said looking down into the courtyard below to see Suzaku.

Rai took his phone call outside. It was from Guilford. "Understand officer Rai, with myself and the viceroy leaving to deal with the current affairs. You will be working with the special core unit for the time we are away. Officer Dalton is busy with the museum affairs, warrant officer Kururugi is now dealing with the execution of Kyoshiro Tohdoh and also I might mention that the viceroy today, gave the sub viceroy the book of recommended knights to be her personal champion" he said.

Rai sighed as he waited for the news he knew was coming. "The viceroy has put you at the top of the list, however since it is the sub viceroy choice you cannot just be selected" continued Guilford. "I see and if I'm not selected sir?" Rai asked. "The viceroy has plans officer Rai" Guilford replied. "Thank you sir" said Rai hanging up. He knew he shouldn't have, but he couldn't listen to it anymore.

"Of all the contracts to get involved with" he said putting his phone back into his pocket. However it was then Rai heard a familiar voice calling out. "Ah officer Rai, I wondered where I would find the shadow of the school". The voice belonged to Lloyd. Rai watch as the scientist walked up to him with his glasses shining in the afternoon sun.

"Well I guess you heard about warrant officers Kururugi's new job huh?" he said with a grin. "Yes, I've also been place to work in your unit till I'm needed in the royal guards again" answered Rai. "Oh wonderful" cheered the scientist flinging his arms up in the air. Since joining the royal guard Lloyd had not been able to get any data on Rai or the club's performance.

"I sent Cecile to get officer Kururugi, so I thought I'd come get you" he said starting to walk away. Rai sighed once again as he followed Lloyd. Rai really did miss being part of the special core unit, but he knew his place as a royal guard was important too and one he could use.

"Sub viceroy is it true; no eleven companies were used to build this museum?" asked a news reporter to the princess. "Um well...Regarding that question"... "We're looking into it and there for, do not have an answer yet" interrupted Dalton. This was princess Euphemia press conference before she official choose a winning painting in Clovis memorial Museum, however she was not given much chance to say anything by Dalton or her adviser. "Your highness there is a rumour that you are close to choosing your knight is this true?" asked another reporter standing up. But again before the princess could answer her adviser spoke up.

"Ladies and gentlemen please, we ask you limit your questions to the museum only" he said standing. Euphi sighed; she was never going to get a word in. As press conference went on the black knights were readying themselves for their evening attack on the Britannian area 11 prison. Black vans and black knights were everywhere; it was going to be a huge operation.

But they not the only one's getting ready. For the Camelot unit were also getting ready with their van's and Knightmare frames. Suzaku and Rai were helping put the club in its transport van as they talked to each other. "So Suzaku, how you feeling?" asked Rai as the club finally was lifted into the van.

"I've been better, just this." he seemed to freeze. "This must be the most difficult thing for Suzaku to do. With his belief of a fair fight, this is far from it" thought Rai. But they had little time to discuss as Lloyd and Cecile called then both into the transport van.

It was a quiet trip up and even quieter when they reach the prison that evening. Rai stood beside Suzaku as Lloyd signed the execution papers, only then to have another bit of paper put before him. "You need my signature again?" moaned Lloyd looking at the paper. The prison adviser nodded. "Even though Princess Cornelia ordered this, there is still a system we have to follow" said the adviser sternly. Rai looked at Suzaku shaking beside him.

What was making Suzaku shake was the fact that this man had once been his fighting master when he was a child. "And now I have to put him to death?" thought Suzaku shaking. Rai put his hand on his shoulder trying to reassure him. But a huge explosion nearby was heard causing them all to look out the huge window in the office. "What was that!" said the shocked Adviser. But Lloyd smiled at this. "Oh good, now we're free of this hellish paper work" he said happily. Cecile was not sure about that and looked at the two young boys, making sure they were ok. They were, but they both knew this could only mean one thing.

"Sir it's the black knights and the four holy swords!" came a shout through the adviser radio. "What that impossible!" the panicked Adviser shouted back. Seeing the panicked adviser Lloyd took his chance. "Well I guess it's time you two helped" said Lloyd looking at the boy's. They nodded and with that the four Camelot members ran out the room. "No wait, Garr. Have the prisoner killed by a guard now!" ordered the adviser as another explosion forced him to the ground.

In block forty two, prison cell three sat Tohdoh. He was a tall man aged around thirty six. He had black spiked up hair and a stern look on his face all the time. Dressed in the prisons white straight jacket he sat there quietly. Just then his guard arrived with news.

"My superiors have just order me to unofficial execute you, any last words?" the guard asked readying his pistol. "It's a life I gave up one before, it worth nothing" Tohdoh said calmly sitting in his cell. It was then a voice cried out. "In that case I'll take it myself!"

Within seconds the guard was crushed by the wall behind him as it collapsed on to him and there behind the rumble stood the Guren mark 2 and Zero on top of his Burai.

"And now for the highlight of today's event" called the princess Euphemia adviser to the waiting media. It was hard to believe with such a big battle going on that the event was still going. But it was the fact as they hadn't heard the news yet. "Princess Euphemia will select the first place winner" he said giving her a small white flower. "Upon which painting you place this flower on. It will be deemed the winner your highness" the adviser said bowing. Euphi choose was tough, with her heart and head choosing two different painting, she was starting to wonder the effects of her choice.

Back in the prison battle, Zero had won over Tohdoh with his words and now gave him a brand new Knightmare frame the Gekka. A new model based on the Guren, but seemingly developed for mass production. Using the same motorcycle seat design, this Japanese-made Knightmare is the successor to the Burai Kai and boasts sixth to seventh generation technology, making them superior to Britannia's current mass production models, the Sutherland and Gloucester. However being an important figure in the eyes of the Japanese Tohdoh was given a customized Gekka. It had two hair-like appendages flowing from the back of the head. His variant sports a black paint scheme and a unique version of the Katen Yaibatou dubbed Seidoutou, mounting a Slash Harken on the pommel of the handle as well as several thrusters on the back of the blade.

With now the four swords and his army making short work of the Britannian prison Knightmare's. Zero smiled. "With everything in place and Nunnally's knight chosen there's just..." But zero's thoughts were interrupted by a flying slash harken flying towards Tohdoh Gekka. The Guren knocked it away with it small fork knife, but the owner of the slash was none other than the Lancelot. "Dam what he doing here?" moaned the female Guren pilot as she noticed the Lancelot charge towards them.

"Well how convent, the last problem to contend with has come on his own" said a smug zero, but that is where he was wrong. "Zero it's the blue knight, he's right behind the white one" radioed in another black knight commander. "Of course you can't have one brother fighting alone" Zero smiled already with a plan in motion. "Squad six surround the blue Knightmare, but keep your self's at least three foot away from him. He's a specialist in close combat and like to draw his opponents in" ordered zero.

With that a group of seven Burai moved out and surrounded the knights. The Lancelot was able to speed past them, but Rai was surrounded. He tried to attack, but each time he drew one Burai in another attacked him.

"There keep away from me, so they must know my fighting style" thought Rai as the Burai readied they machine guns. "So the best thing to do is to do the exact opposite" Rai said as he activated the Club's sniper mode. Squad six watched as the blue Knightmare got onto one knee and drew its customized Assault Rifle. "Zero he's not moving, he's in some kind of arrhhh". The radio message was cut off as Rai unleashed his attack. The club span around on its knee picking off each Burai as it tries to keep its distance. "Impossible" said a shocked Zero, but he knew he couldn't lose his confidence here. "Let's deal with the white knight first, Squad four and five distract the blue knight now" Zero ordered. With that the battle rages on.

"Princess please we have very little time" urged her adviser as they stood looking at the painting. "I know but..." reply Euphemia. The media had been waiting for an hour and a half for princess Euphemia to make her choice. Suddenly a reporter's phone rang out then another and another and finally a soldier told Dalton the news.

"Escaped" said a shock Dalton. Things were not going to well of the Britannia's and to make matter worse the museum TV now was showing a live broadcast of the Lancelot fighting the four swords and the guan. Seeing this Dalton called in reinforcement from his mobile, but Euphemia just stared at the TV watching the Lancelot fight off its enemies.

The battle had gotten tougher with both the Lancelot and the Club under fire it looked like Zero would win yet another fight. As Rai fought his way through the Buria's he could see no matter where the Lancelot went it met a foe. "He's must have managed to plot out the Lancelot's battle movement" thought Rai before he came under fire again.

Finally Tohdoh Gekka's sword slashed off the Lancelot pilot's roof, revealing Suzaku. Seeing the Lancelot's true Pilot caused shock all over area 11. "No it can't be" said Zero weakly looking at Suzaku. Even Tohdoh and the female Guren pilots were shocked at the white knight's pilot. "Suzaku" called Rai roaring the club into action. Seeing the blue Knightmare racing toward them the female Guren pilot yelled down the radio to zero for the next ordered. But he didn't answer. Instead she was forced to hold the blue knight back with her Guren.

At the museum the once cheering media now was up in arms after finding out who piloted the heroic white knight. Dalton demanded the TV be turned off to try and calm them, But Euphemia ordered it to be left on. "I want to watch it till the end" she said watching as the white Knightmare powered up again.

Still stunned by the white Knightmare frame pilots identity zero had no given the command to destroy the Lancelot. Leaving the four swords Knightmare frames to attack on their own.

"No stop!" ordered Zero seeing them trying to attack, but they didn't listen. they encircled their foe ready to cut him down, only then to be have their weapons knocked away by the Lancelot's four slash harken attack. Seeing his chance to still fight, Suzaku made the Lancelot throw its one remaining short swords at an encircling four sword Gekka. It crippled the Gekka and with this Rai saw his chance. Falling back from the Guren, the club then rush into the four sword encirclement to protect its ally. Seeing this Zero called a retreat as more reinforcements showed up from the sky.

Rai and Suzaku tried to give chase to the fleeing black knights, but the black knight fleeing Gekka's released a gas which disabled the clubs and Lancelot moments. With the last two fighter stuck, the black knights and the four swords vanished into the night. "Dam it" said Rai angrily opening his pod. "Suzaku are you alright?" ask Rai coughing from the smoke.

But all Rai saw was Suzaku standing up in the Lancelot saying "Tohdoh… I'm your foe". With the black knight gone and nothing else to do, the boys fell back to the special core van with their Knightmare's.

They were just getting out when Lloyd brought them news. "Well congratulation officer Kururugi, your princess Euphemia's new knight" he said with a grin. "What?" said Suzaku shocked. "Yes she's just announced it to the media at the opening of the museum for prince Clovis exciting hmm" he said still with his small grin. "Well, I..."

At this Rai received a call on his portable earpiece. "Sorry" said Rai to them as he answered it. It was the viceroy and she was not happy. "Officer Rai I just heard the news and we need to talk now!" she ordered. With that she hung up and Rai knew he was in trouble. "I've got to go" he said sadly catching a lift from another traveling van. The two watched as Rai left.

"Is everything all right with officer Rai?" asked Suzaku to Lloyd wondering about the call. "Oh didn't you heard officer Kururugi?" said Lloyd with a grin. "Officer Rai was the first choice for a knight for the princess though, I'm sure the viceroy won't mind she picked you instead" he said with a smile. Suzaku sighed. "I see. I'm sorry Rai... I didn't know" he said as he went back to his Lancelot. But sorry would not make up what was going to happen to Rai.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 the liar's change

It had been twelve hours after the rescue of Tohdoh. Viceroy Cornelia had called together her advisers and royal guards. As the advisers took their seat in the meeting room, Rai stood in the middle between Guilford and Dalton guarding the door. "Gentlemen, the current situation has forced me to hold this meeting to talk about current events" said Cornelia standing up. As she talked Rai mind began to wonder to yesterday evening, after he received the called from the viceroy. He remembered going to talk to her in her office and bowing before her.

"Officer Rai I guess you have heard about the sub viceroy's decision" she said looking at him with her deep purple eyes. "I did" answered Rai. Cornelia looked at him from head to toe. Ever since she hired him Rai seem to changed, his manner and confidence shot up making him seem complete different from the quiet boy he was. "As you know officer, I believe the sub viceroy has made a mistake and as a result I have taken step to have you become part of her royal guard" she said leaning back in her chair. "I understand may I thank your highness for the pleasure" said Rai bowing again. "However as a result officer Rai, I have to let you go from my royal guard unit" she said standing up.

"I see" said Rai bowing again. "You've served me well officer Rai, however you skill is needed elsewhere, I hope you will understand" she said offering her hand. Rai couldn't believe it, all this because her sister choose Suzaku? "Of course your highness, it has been an honour serving you" Rai said as they both shook hands.

"Now I stand here guarding her sister" thought Rai as he looked over at princess Euphemia. A small built girl with long pink hair and small blue eyes. She was the next heir to the throne after her sister, however she seemed too weak and the advisers were not sure she was ready or ever will be able to lead the nation.

However Rai snapped out his thoughts as he was called over by princess Euphemia. He walked over to her and bent down for her to whisper into his ear. "Um... Officer Rai I was wondering if you could ask the viceroy if I may be excused for the knighting ceremony?" she whispered to him. Rai nodded and rose up looking at the table with the advisers and Viceroy Cornelia sitting around.

They were discussing the escape of Tohdoh when he coughed catching there attention. "Forgive me for the interruption, but the princess and myself must leave for the knighting ceremony that is with your consent Viceroy" he asked bowing. Cornelia nodded with a stern look and with that the two left for the ceremony. All the while in a hidden submarine, the black knights had begun to assemble into ranks. With the four swords joining their cause it seemed to be growing every day. However there was one concern brought up by Diethard Ried, Head of information, espionage, and public relations for the Black Knights. A graduate of the Imperial Britannia Central University's Faculty of Law and former producer and member of the press staff at Hi-TV, a Britannian television station.

Following the appearance of Zero and the announcement of his goals, Diethard joined the Black Knights, wishing to witness and document Zero's campaign to overthrow Britannia and rule the world. This concern he had was of course about Rai and Suzaku. But moving back to the knighting ceremony there were whispers among the crowds of noble guests. "I don't care if he is an honorary Britannian, an eleven being knighted" one whispered. "And broadcasting it live" whispered another guest. "How did he ever win her favour I wonder?" whispered another guest. "Well even a princess has needs" joked another guest as some sniggered. It then fell quiet for the ceremony. On televisions everywhere even in Ashford academy the teachers and student watched. But for one person it was all an event he'd rather pass. Standing with the other special core staff Rai watched as his friend was knighted.

"So whose pay roll is he on now?" asked one of the workers. Cecile looked at him with a weak smile. "Lloyd is working on that with him" she said. "You don't mean" the worker replied a shocked. "Well, I've never met him personally" She replied all most trying to avoid the subject. But Rai wasn't too shocked, after all if the person they were talking about was the person he thought, he was sure Suzaku would get a good pay.

It was a few hours later when Rai and Suzaku returned to Ashford academy. As they arrived they were brought into the student council house where a huge party was waiting to congratulate the newly knighted Suzaku. "To Kururugi a proud council member and new knight!" cheered Rivalz as he poured Suzaku an orange drink. "Now let's party!" he cheered holding his glass up high. There was cheering and shouting as the celebrations began. The poor student council members were put up to be the waiters and waitresses for the event. Shirley was running around serving pizza to everyone, with Milly and Rai helping each other with cleaning of tables. "Well I heard Suzaku wasn't the only one to get promoted" she said with a smile as she handed Rai an empty cup.

Rai just blushed. "It's not that bigger deal, I'm just helping Suzaku" Rai said hiding his shyness. Milly laughed at him, as he looked at her. "You know you're very different from the first time, I met you Rai" she said returning to work. Rai guessed she was right; he had been through a whole lot of training as a royal guard. Along with this, his memories were now beginning to come back reminding him of his past self.

It was then a familiar shout could be heard shouting "Major Kururugi!" It was Lloyd he had come to see Suzaku about a mission with Nina. Seeing him Milly wonder over to him surprised to see her future husband. "Oh Lloyd is something the matter?" she said to him. "Oh you two know each other then?" said a shocked Nina. Lloyd smiled "Yes, we to be married" he said not really seeming to care about it. The whole party came to a standstill.

"Isn't that right honey bunch" Lloyd said playing along. "Yes" said Milly very quietly. Everyone was in shock, but poor Rivalz took it the worst. But he wasn't the only one. In the corner of the party Rai was grasping his cup hard. He couldn't believe it. Milly and Lloyd were going to be married. But he had little time to get upset as Lloyd announced that Rai and Suzaku had to go with princess Euphemia to meet an important somebody arriving by boat. However they weren't the only ones listening.

Three hours later the special core unit members had boarded their ship and were on their way to Shikina Island. A tropical island, with golden sands, lush green forests and the bright blue sea surrounding it. "Why Shikina island? Surely the Tokyo settlement would have been safer?" asked Suzaku to Lloyd and Cecile as they stood on deck. "I want to know why we're here too" said Cecile looking out at the blue sea. "Miss Cecile you don't know?" said a shocked Suzaku. "Ditto" chipped in Lloyd. They all had no clue why they were meeting the noble at the island. Rai however was not with them; he was below deck standing guard at princess Euphemia cabin door. His mind was still focused on what happened at the party.

But the Britannia's were not the only one going to the island, for Zero in his new submarine was heading toward the island too with one goal in mind. "Our objective is the capture of the Lancelot and officer Kururugi" he ordered to his team leaders.

It seemed only a few minutes later they arrived on the island. Princess Euphemia was given a warm welcome from the base officers from the island base. She was offered a room at the main base, but declined as she wanted to wait for the ship of her guest. Rai stood back watching as Suzaku took his place beside the princess. "They seem happy, but with the current mind set of Britannian. I'm sure that party we attended had some bias people" he thought. Suddenly loud explosions could be heard.

It was the black knights; they had attacked the islands base and were making short work of any resistance they met. With the base under attack Cecile thought best to withdraw the princess to the settlement on the island. However the lead officer said they shouldn't move as the enemy was using some sort of radar jamming device. With this Suzaku was ordered by princess Euphemia to aid the attacked base. However the lead officer augured that he was an eleven and could turn on them. The lead officer suggest Rai go, But Euphemia would not listen. She ordered Suzaku into battle and order Rai to be on standby. With that Suzaku readied himself to go while Rai stepped back into the boat.

His phone had rung and he stepped on the boat to answer it. "Officer Rai" he said answering. "I have heard tales about you officer" came the reply. Rai looked at the caller id, but it was withheld. "If you're wondering who this is it's..."

"Zero!" shouted Suzaku as he gave chase in the Lancelot. The two Knightmare's sped past the other Knightmare's until they both jumped into a sand pit. "Is he using himself as bait? Wondered Suzaku but he didn't want to think about it, he just attacked and fell right into zero's trap. The pit had devices all around the pit which activated causing both Knightmare's to stop. To make matters worse the pit was then surrounded by Black knights Knightmare frames trapping the Lancelot and Suzaku in the pit with zero. "Kururugi, we need to talk" said zero appearing from his Knightmare's cockpit. "Or if you don't feel like it, we could just gun you down" he threatened. Suzaku saw no choice and decided to talk to zero.

Back on the ship princess Euphemia was panicking after hearing the news of the not functioning Lancelot. "Just call officer Kururugi back" she ordered to the special core staff, but they couldn't. Rai again stood watching from the side-lines. That phone had made a decision for him, he knew he couldn't change. He was ordered to not aid Suzaku, if the battle turned sour he was only to recover the Lancelot. "Officer Rai you have to help him" said a panicked Euphi, but he shook his head and soon more bad news was to come. Someone very high up in the royal family had ordered an air strike on the island, the same someone who gave Rai his order.

Hearing she couldn't counter ordered the attack, princess Euphemia took a spare unarmed knightmare frame and headed towards Suzaku's last location. "Officer Rai you have to stop the princess" ordered Cecile, but again Rai shook his head. "I too am under a par level one order" he said sadly. Cecile couldn't believe it. "My orders are to stay put until the air strike is complete, I'm sorry" he said turning away. Cecile was stunned; could he really have ordered this and risked killing his own sister?

The answer was yes. The black knights soon found themselves under attack from a huge floating ship. With a nodded from its commander, one of the ship's cargo holes opened to reveal two shining red lights. "No it can't be!" shouted a stun Tohdoh looking at them, but they had little time to think before the pit and the area around it was fired upon by the red lights. Hundreds of red energy laser shots rained down on the pit. The man who ordered this onslaught was none other than, Schneizel El Britannia.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 the liar's island

"Officer Rai please report to the Avalon, I repeat, officer Rai please report to the Avalon" spoke a speaker. Rai sighed as he made his way from the search area. It has been four hours since the attack from the flying ship, the ship which may or may not have killed zero and princess Euphemia. Rai had been with the ground team recovering the Lancelot and search for the princess. He now made his way slowly to the ship that may have just killed his friend.

The Avalon is a large ship of style with many quarters, conference rooms and recreational rooms on board. The bridge of the ship has a command platform over other controls platforms, with stairs between the platforms. The bridge's windows can, like in many Britannian ships, become tactical screens for battle strategy and communication purposes. For defences, it features Blaze Luminous shielding initially only on its underside.

"Such a ship could only be owned by one man" thought Rai as he arrived at the ship. "Schneizel El Britannia" said a voice behind him. Rai turned around to see Cecile walking towards him. She seemed upset, but hid it well. Rai nodded as she stood beside him. "Rai was it the prince who ordered you to not aid Suzaku?" she asked as the two looked at the Avalon. Rai hesitated at first, but he couldn't lie to miss Cecile. She reminded him too much of his mother. "Yes" he said sadly walking on. Cecile nodded; she knew Rai would never betray his friend. With a final look at the Avalon she followed Rai into the ship.

They were called there by Lloyd who was with the Lancelot in a spare hanger. "Oh there you two are. Do come along we have work to do" he said tapping the Lancelot's left leg. Cecile and Rai nodded as Lloyd gave them their work. Cecile was to work on the Lancelot while Rai had to deal with the club who was also in storage. As the two began work Lloyd wondered off, leaving the two to work. Rai however was not sure what he should be doing. After all the club hadn't been in combat, so its armour was OK and it's weapons were still on top form and ready to fire. "Of course perhaps it got to do with what happened" Rai thought.

He was in deep thought when he heard Lloyd coming back. "I never thought it is possible and you told me to do research before practical work" he said happily as finally Rai got his first sight of Prince Schneizel El Britannia. He was a very tall man and handsome man, with neat blonde hair. Dressed in a clean white suit with royal crests stitched on its front. Just his presence made Rai feel small and insignificance. Unknown to Rai, Schneizel is ruthless and cold strategist, willing to sacrifice lives without a second thought to achieve his ends, but is extremely charismatic and caring toward his subordinates made many forget this.

"I need to see if you what you research can be created" the prince said with a friendly tone to Lloyd. Rai just watched as the two talked they seemed close, but then maybe that was because like his highness. Lloyd had little care for human life. Rai continued to watch as the prince spoke to Cecile surprising her and finally making her fall off the Lancelot's repair lift. "Please take my hand" the prince offered the fallen women. Cecile did and she blushed. "She is unworthy" moaned a voiced. Rai looked to see a rather large bald man standing beside Lloyd. "General Bartley you're certainly a devoted follower" said Lloyd looking at the unimpressed general.

At this Rai head began to hurt again. "That name, it can't be" thought Rai as he held his head. He closed his eyes and he saw the man. He was there, that man said he was an experiment, a boy with mystical powers. It was at that, a shout disturbed Rai from his flash back. "Please wait. Where those orders yesterday issued by the prince?" asked Cecile to the prince. "Silence! Do you want to be in contempt of royalty do you?" shouted back general Barley. However the prince answered Cecile question as calm as ever like it was something he did every day.

"Those orders were mine Miss Cecile. I even fired the hadron." His answer shocked Cecile and made Rai listen. "Even in a situation priories must not be forgot. Besides if something anomalous happened we would have still been unable to rescue him" explained the prince.

Rai sighed as he relaxed back into the club's cockpit. His heart and mind were torn. Even if he did what the he was ordered was he wrong? What was more important his friendship or his position?

As he thought a suddenly cough started him, causing him to stand up quickly. He looked down to see Lloyd below him with the prince. "Having a snooze were we officer Rai?" joked Lloyd lifting up his glasses with a smile. "No sir, I just had a headache, I'm sorry for being so rude. Please forgive me" Rai said bowing. The prince looked up at the officer and said in his posh tone.

"So your officer Rai, I have heard much about you. Allow me to thank you for being such a noble knight to the royal family" he said. Rai bowed again before the prince. "I thank your highness, but I'm just following my orders like every solider should" he answered. The prince gave a small grin as he turned his back to Rai. "Perhaps you would be kind enough to join us officer Rai" invited the prince with a hand gesture. "It would be an honour your highness" Rai answered.

The general was fuming. "Your highness he is just a knight" But the prince would not hear it. Rai was ordered down by the prince and told to come with them on their little trip. "The Avalon could do with a skilled pilot on board" The prince said as finally the four left, leaving Cecile alone.

The trip took longer than expect and Rai found himself staying the night on the Avalon. He was given a bed in the crew area of the ship. It was a single bed and sat in the corner all alone. It's white under sheet clean and covers smelled fresh as flowers. But this still didn't help Rai sleep as the orange afternoon sky slowly turned to a clear starry night. He just lay on top of his bed cover in his pilot uniform looking at the roof. His heart and head were still having an argument about what he did. "I just don't know" he moaned as he continued to stare at the metal roof above him.

The night slowly crept away and Rai was still up as dawn broke. He rubbed his eye and gave a loud yawn as he made his way to try and find the wash room of the ship. The ship hummed as it floated in the sky and even as Rai walked he could hear the engines whir as it kept the Avalon floating. Finally after a ten minute walk Rai finally found the wash room. He checked the door handle and found it was open. "At least I can shower in peace" he thought as he entered the wash room.

However in the control room Lloyd, general Bartley and prince Schneizel were looking at a cave entrance from the Avalon's outside camera images. "So this is what Clovis was interested in" the prince said sitting in a throne shaped chair. "Yes we uncovered it during the indecent" explained General Bartley. They all stared at it, just what was in this cave?

Back with Rai, he had finished his shower and was changing back into his uniform when he heard his name called over the intercom. "Officer Rai, This is a call for officer Rai. Please report to the control room" the intercom said before it switched off. "Another call, I wonder what prince Schneizel wants me to do now" thought Rai making his way. He ran to the control room door, and then slowly walked in. The control room was huge with buttons and lights flashing everywhere. A huge front window had a great view of the lush green jungle where they had landed.

"There you are officer Rai" said a voice. Rai looked to his left to see Lloyd standing beside prince Schneizel. Rai bowed and Schneizel nodded. "Officer Rai, I must ask you to look after the Avalon while I'm away" the prince asked. "You wish is my command your highness" said Rai bowing again. He wanted to know more, but he knew it was better not to ask.

For the next few hours for Rai was left alone in the control room for the Avalon. He stood up watching as the crew kept the ship running. Staying up all night, he was now was beginning to take its effect on Rai as he stood there. His vision began to go blurry and his eye's felt heavy. "Nar, not here" Rai thought pinching himself to keep him awake. He leaned against the control room window trying to stable himself. However his eyes finally closed and he fell asleep leaning on the window.

Surprisingly the crew didn't seem to notice. They all thought he was looking out at the jungle. However it may have peaceful for a while, but bad news was about to come. It had only been fifteen minutes before an alarm sounded. "Zero has been spotted fleeing in the Gawain. All units move to intercept!" ordered the ships radio. All the noise had woken Rai up, but before he could even reach a Knightmare frame the battle was over. Zero along with a female black knight member had fled using the Gawain they had stolen.

The crew of Avalon moaned and cursed zero for getting away. But Rai just stared out the window in silence. He was watching as Suzuki was placed under military arrest. "Insubordination... Suzuki I don't believe what they say." thought Rai as he watched his friend be lead away. "The recording of you I heard a day ago, it wasn't you. I tried to defend you... But like you, I have a dream. A dream that requires me to stay where I am and my promise to keep you far away as possible must be upheld".

Back in area 11 Cornelia was just getting the news about what had happened. "I see" she said sitting in her throne. She knew he couldn't be trusted to guard her sister. However trouble was on its way, for the exiled Japanese government from seven years ago. Now began it's a full-scale assault on Kyūshū with the help of the Chinese Federation.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 the return of the royal liar

The Avalon floated quietly in the wispy clouds of the sky as the news came in over their radio. "The Chief Cabinet Secretary of the former Japanese government, Sawasaki Atsushi has declared the revival of a legitimate, independent Japan at Fukuoka base in Kyushu." said the radio. "Authorize still are unsure wither the black knights have a part in this attack, however what we do know is Kyoto nor the former JLF have no part in the invasion. Cutting off Honshu and Shikoku's land traffic network, the organization intends on occupying Fukuoka to rebuild an independence japan again, our..."

But Rai turned the radio off. He didn't want to hear anymore and neither did Lloyd or Cecile. With Cornelia readying for war, Prince Schnitzel took temporary command over Tokyo leaving the Avalon without a commander. However there was another problem on the Avalon. "So how's Suzaku doing?" asked Lloyd to concerned Cecile. "He says he'll do whatever the mission demands of him" she said sadly. "Oh I see" Lloyd said quietly.

The reason for Suzaku mood was yesterday after the whole incident at the island, the Britannian forces returned to area elven. Suzaku was going to be charged for his insubordination. However the prince stepped in to rescue him. His honey coated words and power made Suzaku's crime seem so pitiful, that he was let off with a just warning. But seeing himself get off again without punishment Suzaku made a choice of his own, right then and there. He was to give up his knighthood. "I've dishonoured you" Suzaku said sadly to himself as he sat remembering the chat he had with princess Euphemia. Outside the door all Rai could do was watch his friend, as he sat alone on his bed holding his broken pocket watch in his right hand like it was his heart.

Time however was against the two boys and soon they were called to the simulation room to practice. "Gentlemen, today you will be training to use the float system" explained their trainer. As he talked on Rai dazed out into his own thoughts. "A float system huh? I guess this means they worked out a way to make knightmare frames fly" he thought. Shaking his head, he went back to listening to the trainer.

For the next four hours Suzaku and Rai were put through a range of tests in their simulations. First a piloting test to see the two performance rating with the new part attached. Second was an obstacle course for them to get through with the part and finally a practice air battle in their Knightmare frames. The first two tests took less than an hour for the boys to complete, however the practice battle took over nearly two hour thanks to the boys determination.

"Both of them have become very skilled over the past few months" said Cecile watching the two through her monitor. "Indeed, it's a shame Suzaku is just that little more skilled" said Lloyd as they watched the last few minutes of the battle.

The two boy's Knightmare frames had just broke away from each other and were readying for a final attack. "Suzaku I wanna ask something before we leave" Rai asked over the radio. "Sure" said Suzaku wondering what his friend was going to ask him. "Who do you think is right?" Rai asked. Suzaku was unsure about the question.

"Are the Britannia's the right people to rule the world? What about the black knights, should the people of japan look to them for hope? Tell me, what do you think." asked Rai. Ignoring the question Suzaku attacked in his simulated Lancelot. The two locked swords again only this time Rai let his guard slip and with a final slash from the simulated Lancelot sword the simulated Club exploded.

"Simulation complete, please wait until the door opens" said the simulator as the boy's removed their head sets. Stepping out the simulation room the boys were greeted by Lloyd. "Good work you two, it looks like you'll both be getting to test the float system in this battle" said a smiling Lloyd. "I thought there was only one float system" asked Suzaku wondering how they both could use it. "Yes well there was only one to begin with, but his highness thought officer Rai should have one too" Lloyd said looking at Rai.

Not wanting to argue Rai just stayed quiet until Lloyd told them they had to report to the launching area for the mission brief. With a nod the boys made their way to the launching area, where finally they would be readied for their mission.

Meanwhile below them the battle for the Fukuoka base was hitting Britannian forces hard. They docking ships could not land thanks to a raging storm. Giving the new founded Japanese army an early advantage. However even the new army could not image what was about to happen. In the Avalon launching area the two boys got into their Knightmare's and prepared as the new float systems was placed onto the back of their Knightmare frames.

While getting ready to launch, Rai tuned his communications radio until he could hear Miss Cecile and Suzaku talking to each other. He listens to them as they talked. "Tell me Suzaku, why did you give up being a knight?" asked Miss Cecile over the radio. Suzaku sighed "Well because..." he said thinking. "Princess Euphemia still approves of me, even as I am now. So if I cause her any trouble, if I brought her dishonour or shame I had a feeling she would… End up hating herself" However Suzaku wasn't the only one thinking about their status.

"A figure head, that's all I was form the start" thought the princess as she gazed at the huge picture of her brother Clovis in his museum. "I knew that, but I thought that with my best effort I could make some difference". The princess looked up at her brothers panting sadly. "Forgive me Clovis. I met zero face to face but I did not avenge your death. I have to think of something to save both Lelouch and Nunnally, but how?"

While the princess thought on, the storm over the Fukuoka base began to clear, allowing the Britannia ships to attack. "Good it seems to be clearing" said Cornelia observing the weather from the command ship. "Very well, we will continue the landing operation and try to put prince Schneizel plan into action" Guilford said. Cornelia just huffed before she said "Do you think the special core can break through their line?" Guilford nodded in response. "With Kururugi piloting anything is possible" he said. Cornelia huffed again as she looked up at the night sky again. "Sending him could also be trouble" said Cornelia sternly. Guilford then spoke again hearing her comment. "Officer Rai is also assisting in the mission" he said watching as the princesses seem to drop her head with a grin. "I see" she said as she returned to her commanding post.

Back on the Avalon, Suzaku was the first ready to be launched with the new float system on the Lancelot. However as the Avalon entered enemy territory a flock of anti-air missiles was launch from the base. "Are we going to send up a barrage?" asked Suzaku as the launch area doors opened. "No this position is safe, please be ready for the mission brief" Miss Cecile radioed back. In the club Rai sat watching the missiles as they were blocked by the Avalon's shields. "An anti-attack shield, simple yet very effective" he thought as finally Miss Cecile began their mission brief.

"This ship will breach the enemy front lines from high altitude and move directly to the launch point. The advance systems ZO1 Lancelot and the ZO2 Club, using the float units will attack the main enemy headquarters at Fukuoka base". Rai watched as the Lancelot began to fire up. "The float system uses energy fast, so concentrate on your operation time" continued Miss Cecile. With a nod Suzaku replied "Yes my lord".

Finally the Lancelot was launched. It blasted off at high speed leaving the club behind as it was readied to be launched next. "Officer Rai your mission is to support major Kururugi with extra fire power, remember you too are effected by the float systems high energy consumption, so watch your objective time" radioed Miss Cecile to him. "Yes my lord" Rai said as finally he was ready to be launched. The club flew out the launch pad and readied its assault rifle as it activated its float system allowing it to catch up to the airborne Lancelot.

The two fought off any helicopters that dare to attack; finally breaking through the two finally saw the base. "There it is" said Suzaku he wanted to stop this fighting as soon as he could. Suddenly his video monitor showed the signal of an open channel. "Don't answer it Suzaku" radioed Rai he was sure it was a distraction. However Suzaku didn't listen and allowed the communication through. On his screen appeared a small bald man with sharp eyes and a black suit on. "This that prime misters Kururugi son piloting" He asked. Not wanting his friend to hear Suzaku turned off his radio communication to Rai.

In the Club Rai had just lost connection with Suzaku and was fuming. "Dam you Suzaku!" he shouted as he followed the Lancelot down to the bases landing pad. However as they landed the two came under fire from Japanese Brui's fighter type robots. The two tried to take cover in nearby buildings, but the two Knightmare's took damage from the attack. The Lancelot lost its float system and varies gun thanks to a barrage of machine gun fire. While the Club lost its left arm. Taking cover the two had to think fast. "With this darn float system my energy's going to drain faster, so first" thought Rai hitting a button.

Back on the Avalon the bad news had reached Lloyd and Cecile. "They've both lost their float systems!" said a panicked Lloyd. Despairingly Miss Cecile suggested the Avalon should strike the base. But Lloyd shot it down saying the Avalon didn't have a shield big enough to protect the whole thing. One shot and the whole thing would blow up. With no plan Cecile order Suzaku to shift all power to the combat system.

All the while Rai was picking off Buria's from his hiding spot. "If I can just pull this and... ah ha" said Rai he had managed to hack into the Avalon communications to the Lancelot.

"Suzaku Kururugi" called a voice from the radio. "Princess Euphemia!" said a shocked Rai hearing the voice. What would the princess be doing radioing Suzaku at a time like this? Thought Rai as he listened in. "Suzuki the truth is you and I..." at this Rai saw the Lancelot storm into battle with its one remaining sword. He was about to help when he heard. "I hereby command you to love me!"

At this Cecile, Rai and Suzaku gasped. "What? What's going on?" asked a wondering Lloyd to Cecile who replied. "Sorry this is a private call" she said listening in. "And in return I will love you forever" continued the princess. Rai couldn't believe it. However he had his own surprise. "It is time officer Rai" a dark voice said through his radio. "I see" said Rai recognizing the voice. He turned off his radio to the Avalon then radioed back to the voice. "The sky should be clear, so feel free to use it" radioed Rai back as he withdrew back.

Finally after hearing the princess confession of love Suzaku asked the princess for one final request. "Final request!" said the shocked princess. "If anything should happen to me, I want you to` erase my files" said Suzaku fighting his way through the herds of buria's. "Tell my friend I moved to another school or make up a story. I just don't want them to be sad" he said as finally the Lancelot came to a stop and the buria's surrounded him. "Suzaku you don't mean..." said a horrified princess. "Yes the Lancelot has run out of energy" he gave a sigh before he continued. "I was stubborn to the very end". The princess held her face as she yelled "Don't die Suzaku, you have to live!"

"Fire!" ordered Sawasaki Atsushi. It seemed over; however from the sky two red lasers like beams destroyed the surrounding Brui's instantly. At this Rai gave a grin as Suzaku savour floated down from the sky. "Zero, I'll leave this is your hands" he said as he withdraw back to safety. "I see, so the famous white knight is named the Lancelot" said zero's green haired co-pilot. "Indeed, but he's following someone else orders." answered Zero sitting above her.

"They sent two fighters in to disrupt the main force. Even if both of them failed, Cornelia would move in" zero continued as he thought who could have given this order. "Schnitzel, is he behind this idea?" wondered Zero. But there was little time to think as zero's new weapon the Gawain moved in to aid the Lancelot.

"Kururugi is the Lancelot still operational?" asked zero over the radio. The new Japanese army was stunned. What was zero doing here? What was he doing helping the white knight of Britannia? The Gawain now held out an energy filler for the Lancelot. "I'm going to take out the main headquarters, what will you do?" asked zero over the radio to Suzaku. The two Knightmare's faced each other for a few moments until finally. "Sorry zero, but you're not going to get your wish" said a happy Suzaku as the Lancelot took the energy filler. "I'm going to hit them first, my way" he said powering up the Lancelot. It roared into life and finally the duel Knightmare attack began.

Battling elsewhere Cornelia heard the news of the duel attack. "What zero!" she said as she defeated another Burai in her Knightmare. "Yes, he's seems to be aiding in the attack of the main headquarters" radioed back Guilford. Cornelia gave a grunt as another familiar face appeared before her. "What the hell is he doing here?" she thought as she saw the new attacker slashing its way through the hordes of Burai. "Officer Rai why are you here?" radioed Cornelia to him as finally he finished off his last opponent. "Forgive me your highness, but my orders were to support officer Kururugi, but it seems he has all the backup he needs" radioed Rai back with a grin.

The battle was soon over and as the morning sun rose over the base, the captured men were leaded away by Cornelia's units. However this is not quite the end of this chapter. Atop the Britannia area 11 HQ, in the garden Rai was once again promoted to royal guard by Cornelia and now stood with the resting Avalon. But also stood there was Suzaku and princess Euphemia. Rai was also there. But he just stood in the Avalon's shadow and listened as the princess and Suzaku spoke to each other.

"Warrant officer Kururugi at your service" said Suzaku proudly bowing before the princess. The princess smiled as she gently said. "Welcome back home...Suzaku." He gasped worried about what she said, but he then relaxed. They both then just stood there, looking into each other eyes. The sound of nature making this moment seems truly beautiful and romantic. Rai watched from the shadow of the Avalon as the two finally snapped out of the moment.

They seem shy at first, but finally they both laughed. Rai himself chuckled as he listened on as finally Euphemia asked Suzaku to be her knight again. He smiled and clasping both his hands around her hand holding the knights badge. He answered. "I will your highness".

Seeing this Rai returned to the Avalon hanger as he knew he soon would be getting a call. He slowly walked towards the club when finally his mobile phone rang. He answered it and the caller said. "It's time Rai". Rai nodded and hung up. "Indeed it's time. Time you gave me what I asked for. I've aided you and your cause since that night and now I want my favour, Zero."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 the liar's festival

A bright yellow sun shone over Ashford academy, lifting the moods of the hard working students. But they were not doing school work, because today was the Ashford academy open school festival. A colourful festival with all sorts food, drink and hundreds of different booths offering all sorts of trinkets and actives. Plus since it's an open festival everyone is welcome. But today's main event was the biggest pizza event. Of course this was only very interesting for one person. "Um school sure is noisy this morning" moaned a green haired girl awaking up from her slumber. However not everyone was having such relaxing morning.

The student council members were buzzing around helping stands and getting stuff together for the pizza event. Poor Rai was rushed off his feet and just had sat down on the academy stone stairs, when his mobile phone rang out again. "Rai here" he answered. "Oh Rai its Milly, have you seen Lelouch anywhere I need him" said Milly down the phone. "Ur maybe on the roof?" answered Rai.

He never really knew were Lelouch went. "Great, by the way when I've seen Lelouch perhaps you and I could talk?" Milly asked. "A talk, Oh no what I have I done?" thought Rai panicking. "Rai, hello!" shouted Milly down the phone as Rai went quiet. "Um...Sure how about the council room?" said Rai snapping back from his thoughts. "Great, see you there in ten minutes. Don't be late" she teased hanging up. Rai sighed as he hung up and put his mobile back into his back pocket.

"I hate it when she teases me" he thought, but his heart was dancing. To kill some time before the meeting Rai decide he would take a walk around the festival. However he was the only one wondering the festival grounds. For Nunnally too was wondering around enjoying the sounds of happy people with her maid. "It so nice out here" she said happily as her maid pushed her along in her wheelchair. "Yes your brother and the council have done a wonderful job" said the maid back cheerfully. Nunnally agreed, but she was still worried about Lelouch.

Suddenly they stopped and Nunnally heard a very familiar voice. "Oh I'm so sorry, are you ok?" asked the voice. Nunnally turned he head towards the voice. "I'm ok, but your voice...Euphi?" said Nunnally. She was sure of it. "Nunnally" the voice said back cheerfully. It seemed she was right and now the two had met, the maid best thought they go somewhere away from other festival goers. The two girls agreed and followed by her two disgusted guards the five of them headed to the quiet stone stairs of the academy.

But they weren't the only one's having a meeting back in the area 11 headquarters schnitzel and Cornelia were talking about current affairs. "I'm very surprised you were able to get the Glasgow knights over so quick" Schnitzel said to his sister. "There the best I have and now with them here, I sure this area will be safe from the Zero and his black knights" said Cornelia.

Schnitzel smiled as he looked at Cornelia. "But of course the queen of battle, who is as pretty and as deadly as a rose, how could I doubt you?" he said bowing. Cornelia was embarrassed. "Schnitzel please" she said trying to hid her embarrassment. But schnitzel just smiled as he rose up. "But it's all so true. Besides if the rumours are true. I hear you've given officer Rai his royal guard position back" said the prince. Cornelia was shocked he knew, but she didn't have to answer. She simply answered back. "What I do with my officers rankings are my own decision prime minister". Schnitzel once again smiled as he turned his back. "Hmm... it's a shame. I was thinking of having him join my personal force. Still there is work to be done, fare well viceroy" he said as finally he left on his plane.

Back at the academy, Rai had made his way to the student council room and was now waiting for Milly. He looked out the room's huge window to see the active festival. "It's strange really" thought Rai watching the smiling festival goers as they wondered around enjoying what the festival had to offer. "It's only been a day since the Japanese government tried to set up a new japan, but looking around here, you'd never guess the suffering the Japanese people have". It was then the council room's door opened and Milly stepped in. "Ah here you are shadow boy" she joked as she closed the door behind her. Rai just grinned. There was a running idea of him being like a shadow as many of the students and teachers rarely noticed him, whether he's there or not.

"You wanted to talk?" said Rai finally ready for whatever it was. Milly seemed uneasy to start with. "Is it really that serious? thought Rai as he looked at the uneasy Milly. Her mouth was opening, but nothing came out. "Milly, is everything ok?" asked Rai he was really worried about her. It was then Milly spurted out "I like you". At this the two felt quiet. They both seemed stunned. It was a strange feeling, but Rai felt it was time to be straight with Milly. "Even so" he said looking at her." You're marrying that earl so it...It" Rai couldn't say it. He couldn't say it didn't matter, because to him it did.

They both went quiet again for a moment till Milly said. "Your right, I was just testing you Rai and hoary you passed" she said with a smile. But her shaking voice didn't quite suit the face she was pulling. "I was... um wondered if you'd like to come to wedding" she said looking at Rai again. "Um well, with work and everything..." he said. He wanted to say no, but he couldn't. Not to her. "I'll try my best" he said with a smile. "Thanks" said Milly back with a smile as she stood there. The two then went quiet again. This was their good bye to each other as finally Rai left the room.

But his sadness would have to wait as he received another call on his phone. "Rai" he answered sadly. "Officer Rai, general Dalton speaking" the phone answered back. "The viceroy has asked you return to the Headquarters for a new assignment" Dalton said down the phone. "Of course sir, I'll get right to it" replied Rai as he hung up. However as Rai hung up, he heard shouting and screaming coming from the festival grounds. He ran to the nearest window to see princess Euphemia standing on the hand of the school proto type Knightmare frame. "It can't be" Rai said as he opened the window.

"I princess Euphemia wish to make an announcement" preached Euphemia from the Knightmare's right hand. "I princess Euphemia of Britannia, declare the formation of the special administrative area around the area of MT Fuji". Everyone gasped. "It can't, she's recognising japan again" said a shocked Suzuki. The princess went on to explain about how everyone in the new area will be equal. "No one will be better than anyone else, it's a place where elevens and Britannia's can live together!" she preached. Her words rallied the public gathered around her, but stuck anger in one boy's heart. "I've already thought about that, it a worthless dream" thought Lelouch. "I'm the terrorist that hid his face and you Euphemia are..."

Rai phone rang again. "Rai" he answered quickly. "Officer Rai the viceroy demands your presence now!" shouted Dalton down the phone. "Right away sir" said Rai as he hung up and started to run. "Princess, you've really done it this time" he thought as he ran on down the corridors.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 the liar's final judgment

It had been a week since Euphemia made her announcement to the area eleven people. The special administrate zone was finally coming together with over two thousand eleven's sighing up already it looked like it was going to succeed. Rai once again found himself as the princess bodyguard with his friend Suzaku. "It really nice to see you back" said Suzaku to his friend as waited outside the princess private room. "Thanks, I guess it's nice to be back" replied Rai. He never really thought about it, but there was a time he would have done anything to be close to his friend. However with the current events he was just lucky to have a moment to himself.

With the current affairs in the army and Milly, Rai really need some time to sort things out. But it seemed there would be little chance of that. Back with the black knight there was worries for them too. "With this new zone, even those among our own rank are signing up" said Tohdoh to the meeting members. "Well between the pretty princess and the man behind the mask I think it's fair to say where people would go" commuted Rakshata. "Plus its safer then joining the black knights" chipped in another black knight member. It seemed the whole zone would cause trouble for them, all expect one. "Ohgi what do you think?" asked another black knight member. Ohgi would have answered but he had someone on his mind. For the last few days he had been taking care of a woman he found unconscious after the battle at the port.

But what stuck him was what she had said to him just last night after the zone had been declared. "You want to join the zone?" he asked her as she lay in her bed. "Yes I want to start a new life and this seems the perfect place wouldn't you agree?" "I say we go with this zone" Ohgi said. The black knight members were a little shocked. "Even if we surrender on their terms we'll be forced to disarm and lose our independence" argued back one of Tohdoh's four swords. "And if we don't then we suggesting we don't stand for peace and freedom" chipped in Diethard. It would take a while for the black knight to make their choice.

All the while Dalton was dealing with Mt Fuji's mining rights. In exchange for them the man holding them Taizō Kirihara would be given a very high position in the zone new government. But this man was also the one who supported the black knights. Would he trade power for position? Or would he refuse out right? The answer would remain unknown for now.

Time itself seemed to rush to see this new land. Rai stood outside the new stadium constructed in the new area for the opening ceremony as the new morning sun peeked around the mountain. He looked at it and smiled. He was thinking about all the things that had happened to him. "It's been also six months since I came here" he said to himself as a single white bird flew in the sky above him.

"In that time I've made many friends and enemies, but they are all important to me" he said closing his eye, as images of his friends flashed before him. Rai laughed once again before he opened his eyes again. "And yet I betrayed them all for one thing... the truth" he said as finally the sun rose up, shining its warm beams on him. The time had come and soon the stadium was filled with eager elevens. Even outside the streets were filled with eleven's waiting for their chance. The chance to be free of their eleven tags. But they were not the only ones.

Hidden in the greenery of the area sat the black knights in their Knightmare frames. They had been given orders by zero to await his signal. For today zero would be killed by none other than princess Euphemia herself.

"Princess if you please" said Dalton as the important guest took their seats. Euphemia nodded and stood tall. She walked forward then looked back. A single empty seat was next to hers, this was for zero. She had hoped he would come so they could finally settle the war. Seeing he wasn't there Euphemia took her place at the stand.

Rai and Suzaku watched from the back of the stage as she got ready to speak. Rai looked at Suzaku as he looked at the princess. "He's just like I am with Milly" he thought patting his friend on the shoulder. It was then a surprise came for them both. From the sky came the Gawain and riding on its shoulder zero.

"Zero, Welcome to the special administrate zone" said a cheerful Euphemia. Rai was surprised she was happy to see the very man who plotted against her. "Greeting princess Euphemia, I request an audience with you" called zero from the Gawain's shoulders. "Just with me?" questioned the princess. "Yes" answered Zero. The event was soon all over television. "The princess is about to meet with zero. What are they talking about and is it really right for the princess to be discussing peace with a terrorist like zero?" said the news reporter. Was it safe was the last thing of Euphemia's mind. She knew the man behind the man and she knew if she did not trust him no one would.

"I'm so glad you came" said Euphemia as zero turned off the cameras. "I'm sorry for being secretive, but you understand" said zero removing his mask. "Lelouch, what are planning up there?" Thought Rai as he waited with Suzaku. It had already been a few minutes and there was still no sign of the princess. Sensing something was wrong Rai managed to make his way in to the G1 base thanks to his training and geass it wasn't a difficult task. But what he saw would be his very down fall.

It seemed Zero had finally surrendered to the princess but it was what he said that started the chain of events. "If I told you to kill all the Japanese people, it wouldn't matter how you felt about it". This was the key, the key that lead to the chain of events about to unfold. Euphemia fell to the floor holding her head. "No I can't, I won't. Don't make do it" she begged. She had fallen victim to Lelouch's geass and nothing was going to stop her from doing her given command.

"Princess no" shouted Rai as he barged the door with his body. But Euphemia just shot Rai aside with the gun Lelouch had brought with him. She ran quickly past as Rai slowly got up. He had been shot in the right arm and now was bleeding. "Lelouch you've made the same mistake I did" growled Rai as he held his arm. The two stared at each other. "But I didn't, it was..." said Lelouch, but Rai had not finished. From his uniform Rai pulled his gun out. "But unlike me, your mistake is why I'm here zero" Rai said as he fired a shot. Lelouch dived to floor as Rai gave chase to the geassed princess.

As he ran the princess made her announcement to the gathered crowd, she asked all the Japanese people to kill themselves. The crowds were stunned at this. Seeing they were not following her command the princess fired her gun, killing a man sitting in the front row. It only got worse as she order the Britannian Knightmare's to slaughter every Japanese person in the stadium. Dalton tried to stop her, only to fall to her gun shot. This was not the nice Euphemia they all knew and loved. She had become a geass monster.

It seems all was lost until. "It's the club" shouted a Britannia solider as the Knightmare sped past, destroying any attacking Britannia Knightmare. "Traitor, officer Rai has aha" screamed a pilot as the club destroyed his Knightmare with a sword slash. Seeing the chance, the club grabbed the shooting Euphemia and bashed through the front stadium wall. The Britannia troops and Knightmare's were about to give chase when they too fell under attack from black knight Knightmare's.

"Must I bare this cross to a traitor and my mistake" he said as he climbed into the Gawain where the green haired girl waited for him. His order to his knights was this. "To all black knights, princess Euphemia is our enemy. The special zone was a trick, kill all Britannian troops and find the princess with Cornelia's knight. Find them and kill them for japan!"

With all the fighting the club had managed to get the princess to the old part of japan. Stopping outside an old crumbling building, the club placed the princess down and from the piloting seat came Rai. He looked down at her still holding his arm. "What did you do that for?" she asked him. Rai just huffed as he hopped down and dragged her inside the building. It was cold and dark and Rai was not being the kind gentlemen he always is. Rai throw the princess in front of him and looked down at her.

"If you must know princess I'm Japanese" he said with a grin. Hearing this, the princess fired her gun at Rai who fell to his knees. "You must die" she said as she loomed over him. Seeing he had no choice Rai activated his power. "Euphemia forgive me... but I command you to obey me!" he shouted. Rai's Geass activated once again and Euphemia came to stand still. His geass cancelled Lelouch geass and now the princess was at his command. "Your order's your highness" she said bowing before him. Rai guilt had begun to eat at him, but he wasn't finished.

"Euphemia you are not a princess, you're a village girl nobody wants you in area 11" Tears had begun to run down Rai's face, but he couldn't stop. "You are to leave town and change your identity. Take the club and abandon it near the edge of the area 11. You will change your name and live in a village outside this area .You shall only remember your true self once a man named Suzaku Kururugi comes to you and says your full name" finished Rai.

His command was issued and without a second thought for the bleeding Rai, Euphemia got into the club and raced off. Rai struggled outside into the open only to be meet by the Gawain. "What have you done with Euphemia?" asked Zero from the Gawain. Rai just grinned as he slumped to the floor. "Answer me!" shouted Zero. Rai looked up at the floating Knightmare and said "she's dead". Lelouch heart sank, he should have killed Rai right then and there, but he couldn't.

It was just by luck Suzaku came in the Lancelot forcing zero to retreat. Seeing his friend on his knees Suzuki jumped out the Lancelot and raced over to him. "Rai" Suzuki called as he reached his bleeding brother. "What happened? Why did you take the princess? Where is she?" questioned Suzuki grabbing Rai's neck collar. "Zero killed her" coughed Rai as he lay on the ground. "No you took her, you took her" said a shaking Suzaku. Rai coughed again as he said "Yes... But one of his knights, they took the club and shot the princess" Rai said weeping. "No you're lying!" shouted Suzuki picking his friend up by his collar. "I wish I was..." said Rai weakly, before he went quiet. "Rai, no Rai, Euphemia!" cried Suzaku as he held his friend in his arms. Not only today did he lose his love, he lost a friend too.

"Rai, wake up Rai" said a soft voice. Rai opened his eye slowly to see a small girl looking at him. "It can't be..." he said holding his right hand up. The girl grabbed it and nodded. It was Rai's younger sister the one he sent to death with his very own geass. "Rai why did you leave that world?" his sister asked. "I did a terrible thing sis, I played with people feelings, I nearly messed up their lives, but now... now they are in control of their own lives and I'm finally in control of mine" Rai said as he sat up. He hugged his sister as the white room seemed to glow whiter and whiter.

"He's stable, but he's very near death door" said the doctor standing by Rai's bed. "So his chances are slim?" asked Cornelia looking at the lifeless Rai. "I'm afraid so" said the doctor grimly. Guilford stood at the bottom of the bed looking at Rai. How could one of his students do this to him? "Guilford if what the report says is true, officer Rai was the one who kidnapped Euphi "said Cornelia. "I'm sorry your highness I find that hard to believe" said Guilford trying to hold back his sadness. But Cornelia could see the sadness her officer had. "Even so we have another matter to deal with, let's go" she ordered leaving. Guilford followed her praying for Rai's health as they went.

Rai's next visitor was the very girl he loved. She held his right hand and cried for him. Yet he couldn't hear her sadness. "Rai who is that girl?" asked his sister to him as they sat there. "Her name is Milly she's a very pretty girl, who I think I feel in love with" Rai said happily. "Oh that so cute" said his sister with a giggle. They both laughed as finally Rai's last visitor came.

She pushed past the curtain to his bed and looked at him. He was like a machine with pipes going in and out of him, he hardly seemed human. "If what you say is true, he may live" she said to herself as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sure he didn't fulfil his contract. I understand, but what would you like me to do? Geass does not bring the dead back" she said touching his left hand. "Rai who this lady?" asked his sister as they both stood. Rai looked down to see the green hair girl who was always with Lelouch and zero. "Her names C.C "said Rai as he watched her stoke his face. "She the one who I ask to see as my favour for helping a man named zero". He looked back at his sister. "She gave me back a lot of my memory" he said with a smile. "She like a guardian angel" said his sister sweetly. Rai laughed as he looked down once again.

"Hmm of course, he isn't called the liar for nothing" she said as she looked back at him. "I'll leave this in their hands" she said finally leaving. It was that this that Rai's sister looked at him with her blue's eyes and said. "Rai, go back". "But I'm happy here, I want to stay" argued Rai. His sister smiled as she let go of his hand. "You may, but you have left behind your friends, your love and your destiny. Go back Rai, please go back, please go back Rai" she whispered as she slowly faded away into the whiteness. "No Lucy, please wait!" Cried Rai as his body shook on his bed.

"He's coding, get the crash cart!" shouted the nurse. It is there this chapter ends. The liar's fate now rest in the laps of the gods. Maybe like his entire existence it was a lie? A lie will always lead to another lie, but can two right make a wrong? And do two wrong's make a right? There is always one thing anyone who has the power to control must remember. Those with that power have to pay with something in the end and in the end sometimes the end they wished for, isn't always the end they get. Sometimes a goodbye is a second chance.


End file.
